How it Should have been (according to me)
by My tiny baby-blue tinted world
Summary: BOOK 1 OF A SERIES. Complete AU because I'm a sappy little romantic :) Anakin doesn't turn, the rules get changed, the Sith is still ever present though. rating may change later. Obi-Wan/Satine, Anakin/Padmé, Later; Han/Leia, Luke/OC and a couple of other OC pairings. (Please take the 'sappy romantic' part literally, a few chapters are complete and utter mush.) part 2, coming soon!
1. Summary in more detail

**Major AU!  
**Ok, so I know I haven't really been varied, but let me know what you think and if i should carry on uploading this, much love and many ice-cream cones :D

Summary:  
Obi-Wan and Satine have been married secretly since four years after 'The Phantom Menace' Satine adopts Han at the beginning of 'Attack of the Clones'. He is only a baby, but his parents threw him out anyway, because he wouldn't stop crying. Obi-Wan and Satine also have another child, their own, a girl called Diana. She is Older than Han by two years. And was born four years after their marriage.  
Padmé and Anakin still get married at the end of 'Attack of the Clones', but Obi-Wan knows. Anakin also knows there is something going on between Obi-Wan and Satine, but doesn't know exactly what.  
Anakin rejects the dark side and the rules are changed as a result, because Padmé reached out to him and talked him out of it whilst he fought Obi-Wan.  
The Sith are still present though, as Palpatine fled and took Anakin's best friend, who didn't listen to Obi-Wan and was overcome, with him.  
Order 66 is not executed, because Palpatine is lying low and training his new apprentice who re-surfaces in Luke's time.


	2. Chapter 1

**OBI-WAN POV:**

"You deserve your glorious day with the politicians"  
I watched as Anakin walked off after this, that boy can be xo vain at times. Or maybe it was something else, I sensed excitement in him or maybe that was my own excitement reflecting. Anyway, I sped off in the transport to one of the landing decks I knew would just be becoming occupied. I arrived in time to see The Coronet dock and for the ramp to lower too slowly for my liking.  
My breath caught in my throat as I saw, sauntering down the ramp was the most beautiful sight I have seen in a long time. My wife. A grin spread across my face as she slowly glided towards me. She reached me and placed a delicate hand on my cheek, I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch, savouring it. Bringing me out of my reverie, she whispered,  
"Obi, you have no idea how good it is to see you. I was so afraid. There were rumours you had been killed, you and Anakin both. I thought I would never see you again."  
Tears started running down her cheeks and I drew her into my arms, effectively ending her ranting. She buried her head in my chest and I buried mine in her hair, inhaling its sweet lavender and honey scent. I pulled back slightly and took her face in my hands, looking deep into her eyes, silently communicating I was alright and she would never loose me.  
"Where are Diana and Han?  
I asked, wiping away the stray tears falling from her beautiful blue eyes.  
"They're asleep. Obi, they looked adorable they both fell asleep in Han's bed waiting for the ship to land so they could try and be the first to see you. It didn't last long, they're both curled up and out for the count."  
I smiled as I thought of my two children.  
"Well we're going to have to wake them, or they're not going to sleep tonight. And I also don't think I could handle carrying one of them to the apartment."  
Satine nodded and lead me aboard the ship, lacing our fingers together as we walked. We wound our way towards Satine's quarters and entered our children's room. The scene was just like she had described, both my five year old daughter and three year old adopted son were curled up on Han's bed; Diana lay on her side with her blonde curls splayed around her head like a halo and her arms around Han's neck. Han also lay on his side, with his light brown hair in it's usual state of scruffiness and falling around his eye. His arms were locked around his sister's upper torso. What I wouldn't give for a holo-camera right now.  
"Don't worry, I took one earlier."  
Satine whispered as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind and rested her head on my shoulder.  
"Seems a shame to wake them."  
I murmured back, covering her hands with my own and leaning my head against hers. We stood like this, in peaceful tranquillity, just watching our children sleep until Satine broke the silence.  
"Come on, or they won't sleep later and that means we won't get any alone time for ourselves."  
I jumped at this and moved to wake Han up. He is a notoriously heavy sleeper and I have the most experience waking people like that up, having had Anakin as my padawan for years. I beamed as his hazel eyes fluttered open and his face lit up at the sight of me towering above him.  
"Daddy! Di, we're on corus… corus…"  
Seeing he was having trouble, I stepped in.  
"Coruscant Han?"  
I chuckled, earning a slight scowl from my son, before he nodded vigorously and threw himself into my body, flinging his arms around my neck. It wasn't long before Diana threw herself at me as well. I beamed over their shoulders at Satine whose eyes were shining with unshed tears. I winked at her before pulling away from my children.  
"Now, shall we get on home and you can tell me everything that's been going on. And I'm sure we can get something for dinner and a holo to watch. What do you think?"  
My suggestion was met with cheers and nods.  
Satine and I each held onto the hand of one of our children as we exited the ship and walked to the waiting cruiser, the children chattering idly and excitedly away the entire journey home.

**ANAKIN POV:**

As soon as we reached Coruscant, I could sense excitement and even a little impatience from Obi-Wan, especially when we docked and he was persuading me to talk to the politicians. I only agreed because I could sense Padmé somewhere and I couldn't wait to see her again.  
I was talking to senator Organa when I saw her, standing behind a pillar looking unusually self-conscious. I excused myself and ran over as discreetly as I could. I swung her round in my arms, not caring if anyone saw. I set her down and kissed her.  
"Anakin…"  
She breathed when we separated. I embraced her again, burying my face in her shoulder.  
"I've missed you Padmé"  
We started pulling back as she began talking again, barely above a whisper.  
"There were whispers, that you had been killed."  
She looked so scared, I cradled her head in my hand,  
"I'm alright"  
I tried to reassure her.  
"Feels like we've been apart for a lifetime."  
I couldn't stop smiling! This was bliss.  
It might have been if the chancellor hadn't been kidnapped, I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges."  
I leaned down to kiss her again but she pulled away.  
"Wait, not here."  
She protested.  
"Yes here. I'm tired of all this deception; I don't care if they know we're married."  
I held her closer and moved my lips closer to hers again. She pulled away again.  
"Anakin don't say things like that."  
We looked at each other for a second before I pulled her into my arms once again, tighter this time. She was trembling. Something wasn't right. We pulled away.  
"Are you alright? You're trembling. What's going on?"  
I stared at her, concerned.  
"Something wonderful has happened."  
She took a shaky breath before carrying on,  
"Ani, I'm pregnant."  
I stood there in shock, her eyes searched my face for any kind of emotion. I started smiling, I couldn't stop.  
"That's, That's wonderful."  
Padmé was obviously more worried than me,  
What are we going to do?"  
I smiled in the hope it would reassure her,  
"We're not gonna worry about anything right now. Alright? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life."  
I kissed her again, really not caring if anyone saw. I was just too happy.  
we stayed there, locked in each other's arms for a few moments before making our way to Padmé's apartment. I am without a doubt, the luckiest man alive.

So yeah, chapter 1 :D enjoy, and as for reviews:  
LiquidNitrous- Thanks for your wave of confidence :)  
Lazy Luxoka- Thanks :) and sorry no Ahsoka or Luxoka this time, might get a mention later though :)

By the way, anything you think might work or want to see, review and tell me and I'll see if it can fit in at one point :) much love :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken a while, but here it is :)  
By he way, whilst the scene with Obi-Wan and Satine is going on, the one with Padmé and Anakin in the apartment is going on. **

**Satine POV**

I could not wish to be anywhere else at the moment, Han and Diana had been put to bed after we had watched a holo they picked, together for once.  
I'm sat with my legs curled under me on a sofa in my apartment, Obi-Wan is sprawled over the same sofa with his head in my lap.  
"It seems like a lifetime since we've been able to just be like this."  
Obi-Wan sighed contentedly and tried to snuggle his head deeper into my lap as I ran a hand through his hair. I took a second to study his face. He had a few extra lines around his eyes and a tiny bit of grey just above his ears, but gods he was still as handsome as ever. I ran my hand through his hair again and played with a lock, he looked too peaceful. I decided to antagonise him a little.  
"Obi, you're going grey."  
His eyes shot open and he stared up at me- was that fear I saw in his eyes?  
"Please tell me you're joking."  
Yes it was fear. I giggled and he sat up.  
"Satine… you are joking aren't you? Don't be cruel."  
He tackled me and pinned me under him on the sofa, this only made me laugh more and made him more irritated.  
"I think it makes you look experienced and dignified."  
This apparently didn't work as a good enough answer. He started kissing down my neck.  
"I hate you."  
"Obi, you love me too much to hate me."  
He brought his head up to look me in the eyes,  
"That's true. But it was still a cruel thing to point out."  
I closed my eyes and leaned up so my forehead was pressed against his.  
"I love you."  
He whispered, so close that our lips brushed lightly.  
"I love you too, so much."  
He finally kissed me properly; like I had wanted him to since I got off the coronet but so many things had gotten in the way. I've missed this. I wound my hands around his neck and played with the short strands of hair at the base of his head as I let his tongue slip into my mouth. One of his hands came up to cradle my head and another rested on my hip, pulling me up to arch into him.  
"So were you joking?"  
Obi asked pulling away. I frowned and flipped us over so I was straddling his lap.  
"No I was not joking. Now stop being paranoid, it's only a little and would you rather Anakin have pointed it out?"  
He grimaced. This made me laugh again and bend down to re-start the kiss Obi had just interrupted.  
I moaned into his mouth when he pulled me flush against him, both hands on my hips.  
"Obi, we can't do this here. Han or Diana could come in."  
I gasped against his mouth, pulling us both upright, whilst he started kissing down my neck again, sucking on the pulse point just above my décolletage. I squirmed against his hands when his beard started tickling my neck.  
"Obi, I'm serious."  
He groaned and rested his forehead against my collar bone.  
"Love you."  
He whispered against my chest. I leaned my head towards his ear and kissed the top before resting the side of my head against his.  
"Love you too, now come on. Bed time?"  
He pulled away and looked me in the eye, a mischievous glint in his eye, mirroring the one in mine. I squealed when he hooked his hands under my legs and carried me to our room. God I love this man!

**General POV:**

The Chancellor's office, 11.30pm.  
There are no lights on as hooded figure sneaks into the room..  
"You're late Reeze."  
A figure in the chair drawls,  
"I'm sorry sir, I got here as quickly as I could."  
The figure frowns at Reeze's excuse.  
"I would like an update if you please."  
Reeze nodded curtly.  
"Anakin is with Senator Amidala. They left together and went to her apartment. Both were experiencing extreme emotion; however both were heavily guarding whatever it was. Master Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen after they escorted you back to Coruscant. I don't know where he went, but he will be at the council briefing tomorrow so I will attempt to find out where he disappeared to then. "  
The figure nodded.  
"Good. Everything will soon fall into place. Inform Skywalker I want to meet him tomorrow."  
Reeze nodded.  
"Will that be everything sir?"  
"For now Reeze. I will send for you when I need you again."  
Reeze nodded and exited the room, checked the corridor and swept down it and out of the Senate building.

**Please review :) they make my day :)  
**and yes; Kat-Arva, i did make Han younger because he needs a happy childhood after the one he actually got.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I'm attempting something new, the bold bits are the bits that happen in the film, the italic bits are my creation and the normal bits are both together. So in short it's a cross-cutting scene. Let me know if this works. **

**General POV:**

Two different couples in two different apartments in two different buildings, both asleep- sort of.  
The male in each couple both bolted upright simultaneously panting and drenched in sweat, checked their wives next to them were alright and asleep, and then left the room. Each woman woke slowly as their husbands disappeared out of the bedroom door, and stared after them, confused and alarmed.

**Padme padded quietly up to Anakin, interrupting his musings as she ran her hand through his hair and down his back.  
"What's bothering you?"**

****_Obi wan sat in his favourite seat in the apartment, deep in thought. He jumped when his wife placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Obi, come back to bed."  
He sighed and didn't appear to have heard her.  
"What's wrong? Obi, talk to me."  
_

Anakin sighed and turned to her, smiling slightly.  
Obi-Wan looked up at her and smiled half-heartedly.  
"Nothing."  
Anakin reached for the necklace he had given Padmé all those years ago  
Obi-Wan reached his hand up to caress Satine's face.

_Satine brushed his hand away and sat down backwards on the arm of the chair so she was facing him, a no-nonsense look on her face.  
"Obi-Wan, answer me. What is wrong with you? It's worrying me."_

"**I remember when I gave this to you."  
Padmé clearly didn't want the subject to change.  
"How long is it gonna take for us to be honest with each other?"**

Obi-Wan hung his head in an attempt to hide his eyes but she pulled his chin up so he was forced to.  
Anakin looked away again.**  
**"It was a dream."**  
**They finally admitted.  
Padmé was taken-a-back and Satine's eyes widened and she leaned forward.  
"Bad?"  
Both women breathed uncomfortably as Obi-Wan and Anakin shifted uncomfortably and nodded.

"**Like the ones I used to have about my mother, just before she died."  
"And?"  
Padmé pressed further, giving him encouragement to carry on. He turned to her, worry and fear written on his face,  
"And it was about you."  
He answered haltingly.  
**

_Satine's hand came up to cup Obi-Wan's cheek.  
"Compared to other ones I've had, it was terrifying."  
He finally admitted.  
_

**.**** Padmé rubbed his back in comforting circles.  
"Tell me."  
She urged, trying not to let her own fear creep into her voice. Anakin let out a breath sharply, threw his head  
back defiantly and stood up.  
"It was only a dream."  
He walked away from his wife slowly and took a few calming breaths before turning to face her again.  
"You die in childbirth."  
He answered lowly.**

_Satine's hand came up to run through Obi-Wan's hair.  
"What was it about?"  
The fear in Obi-Wan's eyes was evident.  
"Anakin."  
His eyes shut tightly and he leaned his head back into the back of the chair. Satine carried on drawing patterns on  
his scalp and twisting locks of hair round her fingers.  
"What happened?"  
Obi-Wan took several deep breaths and cracked and slowly opened his eyes to gaze up into Satine's own eyes. Her heart ached at the emotions that were prominent in them; fear. Worry. Anguish,  
"He was dead. I killed him. He burned and it was all my fault. I killed my brother!"_

Worry spread across both Padmé's and Satine's faces; Padmé lifted her hands to her stomach protectively as both women gasped a question;**  
**"And the baby/Padmé?"**  
**both men shook their heads, distress and vulnerability clear on their faces.

"**I don't know."  
Anakin choked out.  
Padmé let his words sink in before walking over to join him.**

_Satine pulled Obi-Wan to her so his head was resting on her chest, she felt his tears seep through her nightdress as he silently cried._

"It was only a dream"  
Both women attempted to reassure their troubled husbands, but even more so themselves.  
"I won't let this one become real."  
both men firmly declared. Both women nodded and were drawn into protective, possessive embraces.

"**Do you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?"  
Anakin seemed to consider Padmé's suggestion for a moment.  
"We don't need his help. Our baby is a blessing."  
He whispered tenderly.  
**

"_Do you think if you spoke to Anakin about it it might help?" Obi-Wan  
seemed to consider this for a moment.  
"No, I don't need to bother Anakin with this. It would only scare him."_

Both couples stayed in these embraces until their eyelids grew heavy again and the women lead their troubled husbands back to bed, locked in iron-like embraces which they woke up in mere hours later at the break of dawn and the start of a new day.

Yes, I know I missed a bit out of that scene, but there was no way for it to logically fit. But anyway, let me know if it's really hard to follow. It was only a little experiment  
Review please I love hearing what you all think…..


	5. Chapter 4

**So next chapter, I seem to have a flair for cheese but enjoy :) **

**Anakin POV:**

On my way back from my meeting with Master Yoda I literally bumped into Reeze.

"So where have you been hiding yourself Skywalker? I was all alone in that briefing."  
He grabbed me in a hug and pounded my back after I helped him up.

"I was caught up with something and needed to see Master Yoda. I can just read the report of Master Kenobi's datapad later if I need to."  
Reeze laughed and we walked back to the briefing chamber.  
Reeze Tyryén and I had been friends almost immediately after I came to the temple. He was one of the only ones who would talk to me and since then we got really close. Next to Obi-Wan and Padmé he was the only person I would trust with my life. Obi-Wan had taken to calling us twins a few years after we met since we looked alike-and now dressed alike- and back then we were almost inseparable on missions because Obi-Wan and I were often teamed with Reeze and his master.

"You missed the report on the outer rim sieges."  
So no good morning from Obi-Wan then.

"I'm sorry I was held up. I have no excuse."  
I sighed, really not wanting him to ask why.

"In short they are going very well. And master Vos had moved his troops to Bos piti."  
I'm sure Reeze had fallen asleep in the briefing because he seemed to be a little surprised at Obi-Wan's news. But something was still bothering Obi-Wan.

"So whats wrong?"

"The Senate are expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today."  
He didn't seem happy with this but Reeze and I did.

"Well that can only mean less deliberating and more action."  
He countered, coming to stand next to me.

"It'll make it easier for us to end this war."  
Obi-Wan didn't look too happy that I was siding with Reeze.

"Be careful of your friend Palpatine."  
Obi-Wan started leaving and me and Reeze exchanged confused looks.

"He has requested your presence."  
This just confused us even more.

"What for?"  
We both asked at the same time and followed Obi-Wan up the steps.

"He would not say."  
Obi-Wan really wasn't happy.

"He didn't inform the council, that's unusual isn't it?"  
Reeze asked, coming up on the other side of Obi-Wan.

"All of this is unusual, and its making me feel uneasy."  
He turned and left us looking at each other, confused.

"So we better go see what the chancellor wants then hadn't we?"  
Reeze asked before sauntering out of the room. I had to jog to catch up with him.

"Whatever it is he must want to keep it quiet or at least a little bit private since he didn't inform the council."

"Or maybe he just wants to limit the council's involvement. Everyone knows how much he dislikes them."  
Reeze countered and we both swept off to the chancellor's office.

**Reeze POV:**

This is so degrading! The chancellor made us council members but the council refused to make us masters! Every member is a master that's how it goes. Obi-Wan didn't seem too comfortable with it either, but he could just be uncomfortable with the Chancellor's slight intervention. Apparently we're too close to the chancellor and they don't like him interfering. It's not our fault they've got sour grapes about him and are taking it out on us. We didn't ask for this but apparently it's what we wanted. How. How can Obi-Wan possibly know that? Well it is true, but how?

Apparently Obi-Wan's on our side. But that has the underlying meaning the council is against us. Or using us; since we're supposed to report on all the chancellor's dealings. They want us to commit treason. They want us to spy on him. It's not right.

_(time skip)_

"I don't like it Anakin."  
I grunted as I blocked an advance. We were sparing in order to let off steam.

"Neither do I Reeze, but if they don't want it on record then it must be important."  
He blocked my attack and sun out of my way.

"At least Obi-Wan has faith in us. But I sense the council doesn't. They think we're too close to the chancellor."  
I powered down my saber and looked at him.

"What?"  
I whispered. He powered his down too.

"Couldn't you feel it? Especially off master Windu."  
I nodded slowly.

"Well, we'll just have to prove them wrong wont we."  
We both grinned and re-started our sparing match.

**Satine POV:**

Something was troubling Obi-Wan. He came home to eat, but disappeared almost straight after. He barely spoke except when he was playing with Han and Diana on the living room floor. Even then I could tell he was hiding something and forcing himself even to smile. Thankfully I cornered him before he left.

"What's wrong?"  
I took his hand and ran my thumb over his knuckles.

"I'm just pre-occupied. Did you hear Anakin and Reeze are now on the council?"  
He attempted a smile but I wasn't convinced.

"Obi, you're not just pre-occupied. Stop trying to change the subject. You hardly ate today and you've been getting worse for weeks. Is it the nightmare you had?"  
He sighed and hung his head.

"No, it's not the nightmare. It's just other things. Why don't you go and see Padmé, I'm sure she would like some company."  
He looked me in the eye and smiled half-heartedly.

"Obi-Wan, there are things you're not telling me and they're making you melancholy. It's painful to see you like this, now just tell me."  
He looked me in the eyes and sighed.

"It's nothing you need to worry about darling, I'm probably just overthinking things. Give Han and Diana a kiss from me."  
He kissed my lips briefly, but as he moved his head back my hands shot up and held him there.

"Promise me it's nothing and you won't do anything stupid."  
I whispered; my forehead touching his and my mouth so close to his I could feel his breath mingling with mine. He wound his arms around my waist sighed contentedly.

"I promise. I love you."  
He whispered quietly.

"I love you too Obi."  
He kissed me again but for longer this time, more desperate; like a man starved of water. We broke apart and he turned to the door.

"I don't know what time I will be home tonight but I'll com' you if you need to know anything."  
He smiled at me, leaned in to peck my lips again and was gone. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Mama?"  
I felt a little hand tugging my dress and heard Han beside me.

"Yes sweetie?"  
I knelt down and brushed his hair out of his eyes as Diana came up behind him.

"What wa'th you and Daddy talking about?"  
I smiled at Han and picked him up.

"Nothing important."  
I sat down on a sofa and he wriggled to get comfy on my lap.

"Are we going to thee Miss Padmé?"  
Diana asked and climbed up to sit next to me. I smiled at how like Han's speech hers had gotten since she lost her two front teeth a few days ago.

"Yes honey we are, not do you want to go and change, you got a bit of your lunch on your dress."  
She nodded enthusiastically and jumped off the sofa to go and change. Han was falling asleep on my lap but he was clean and didn't need to change. I hugged him closer and rested my chin on his head. I felt myself falling asleep a few minutes later when Diana came bursting back into the room wearing one of her favourite dresses, it was one Obi-wan had bought her for her fifth birthday; it was blue- his and her favourite colour- and had little green buttons down the front. The neckline was circular and hit the top of her shoulders then went into little puffy sleeves. It finished just below her knees in a puffy circle and at the neck, sleeves and bottom there was a thin ruffle in the matching green to the buttons. She always wore white tights and her shiny black shoes with it; she really did look very cute.

"Mama can you tie my bow?"  
She indicated the piece of ribbon for her hair. I nodded and lifted Han off my lap, he stirred when he hit the sofa and looked up at me with dazed eyes, I smiled back then turned to his sister.

"Are you going to change too Han?"  
I asked while I tied half of Diana's hair up. Han shook his head sleepily and straightened his shirt clean white shirt and dark red shorts.

"Ima need help wif my shoes vough."  
I smiled and nodded my head.

"Mama are you going to change?"  
I looked down at myself; I was still in my senatorial dress- without the headpiece.

"I guess I should, do you want to help me choose?"  
Diana and even Han smiled, they both followed me into mine and Obi-Wan's room where Han sat on the bed and Diana at my Vanity.

"Mama I think you thhould wear the pink one."  
Diana called excitedly, bouncing in her seat. I smiled down at her.

"Sweetie, I have a few pink ones, do you want to be a little more specific?"  
She grinned, jumped off her seat and ran towards me and started going through the wardrobe.

"Thith one thilly."  
She reached one with a high mandarin collar, fitted bodice and flared skirt it had black trimmings, petticoats and embroidery. I did like that one a lot. I took the dress into the en-suite 'fresher to change.

When I came back out Diana was looking at my other clothes and Han was asleep on the, formerly made bed, he had curled up in the sheets on Obi-Wan's side and made himself a little nest. I smiled at him and asked Diana to give our droid my senatorial dress to wash. She skipped out of the room and I gathered Han into my arms. Diana met us at the door with her doll-another present from Obi-Wan- and helped me put Han's shoes on, we left the apartment and met my driver in the lobby to the building.

Padmé met us at the door with a big smile and a tell-tale bump. She let us in and I put a still sleeping Han down on a sofa and embraced her.

"I haven't seen you in all the time we've been here except in the senate. Congratulations!"  
She returned my hug with enthusiasm.

"I've got a few months left yet. But look at Diana and Han, they've grown so much!"  
She turned away from me to pick Diana up and swing her round.

"Little Miss Diana Kryze, you've grown a mile since I last saw you. And you look so grown up!"

"I lotht two teeth, look!"  
She pointed at the gap and Padmé gasped.

"Wow! Did you put them under your pillow for the tooth fairy?"  
Diana nodded and grinned. Padmé sat down and indicated for me to as well. I lifted Han into my lap and sat down next to her. Padmé started playing with Diana's hair while she played with her doll.

"So do you know what's going on Satine? Anakin won't tell me anything and he seems to constantly be in a bad mood."  
I shook my head slowly.

"Obi-Wan's been the same. He won't tell me what's bothering him."  
Padmé sighed and shook her head.

"I'm worried Satine. I'm worried and scared he's going to do something stupid."  
I shook my head and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He wouldn't do anything that endangered you or the baby."  
She looked at me with tears clouding her eyes.

"I hope you're right. He doesn't want Obi-Wan to know, but he's been having dreams. Dreams of my death. They've shaken him a lot and he's becoming more and more withdrawn."

"Padmé, Anakin would do anything to keep you and the baby safe, he's probably just worried."  
I wisely left out Obi-Wan's dream, but she made me promise I wouldn't tell Obi-Wan about Anakin's.

"So, shall we go out and do something this afternoon?"  
I decided changing the subject was a good idea. Padmé and Diana both looked at me suddenly with huge smiles on their faces. I knew what that look meant and I smiled widely at them.

"Shopping!"  
They both cheered at the same time, waking Han up who sleepily rubbed his eyes and tried to snuggle deeper into my chest to go back to sleep. It's times like this he could really be Obi-Wan's son they act so alike when they're tired.

"Han, you can't go back to sleep, We're going shopping."  
He groaned at my cheerful announcement, making the rest of us laugh; yes definitely Obi-Wan-esk.

"Come on, I'll buy you a new ship."  
He seemed to brighten up at this and nodded before jumping off my lap.  
He pulled on my arm to indicate he wanted to whisper something to me.

"Why's Miss Padmé's tummy so big?"  
I smiled at his innocence.

"She's going to have a baby and it's got to stay in her tummy safe and sound until it's ready to come out."  
He nodded, seeming to understand; I really hoped that was his last question on this topic. Thankfully it was and him and Diana nearly dragged me and Padmé to the door.  
This was going to be a fun afternoon.

_(time skip)_

We arrived home late, having had a very fun and busy afternoon with Padmé shopping. Diana and Han were chattering happily when we burst through the door.  
Strangely all the lights were off and the curtains were all drawn leaving the whole apartment in complete darkness. I told Diana and Han to wait by the door with the bags and be quiet that was until I heard a faint familiar snoring coming from one of the sofas. I put my finger to my lips and crouched in front of my children.

"Daddy seems to have fallen asleep in here, do you want to wake him up?"  
Both nodded and I giggled. Letting them run off to wake Obi-Wan up.  
They weren't very kind about it, they jumped up onto his chest and started poking him and shouting. It was one of the funniest, cutest things I've seen.

"Daddy! Wake up! You can't thleep in here! Wake up thilly!"  
Diana called, poking his eyes open with her dainty fingers while Han giggled and found Obi-Wan's ticklish spot at the bottom of his neck.  
I couldn't stop laughing when he bolted upright, catapulting both children down his body so they landed haphazardly on his legs.

"And, what do you two think you're doing?"  
He raised an eyebrow at the giggling children lead across his legs, not noticing me in the corner.

"Waking you up Daddy."  
Diana smiled innocently. And Han giggled.

"Indeed. "  
He led back down and shut his eyes again. Diana and Han climbed back onto his chest and started poking him again. He reached out his arms and pulled them tightly against him.

"Shhhhhh."  
He murmured and got comfy again, both Han and Diana fell asleep almost immediately on his chest.  
I fetched the holo-camera from a draw and snapped a photo. The noise caused Obi-Wan to crack an eye open though and he immediately spotted me. He opened the other eye and smiled at me. I crouched down in front of his face and stroked his beard.

"Are you really that tired?"  
He nodded at my whispered question.

"Are you hungry?"  
He shook his head.

"Bed time then. Can you take Han and I'll take Diana?"  
He nodded and I picked Diana up and carried her off to her room. Obi-Wan followed with Han. We got them changed for bed and I watched her and Han sleeping for a second until I felt Obi-Wan's hands slide round my waist.

"Thank you."  
I looked at him, clearly confused.

"We have two amazing children and life is great."  
I smiled and leaned back into his touch before leading the way to our room.

Yes, life was perfect.

**So your reviews would make my day, I need some cheering up since one of my teachers is making us watch horror movies. NOT LIKE! D: **


	6. Chapter 5

**I updated the last chapter so Diana's last name wasn't Kenobi, it was Kryze since no one is meant to know about Obi-Wan and Satine. Enjoy: **

**Obi-Wan POV:**

I had been to see Padmé earlier today, it may have been wrong of me but I wanted to know what her and Satine had talked about the day before and if I was really lucky to try and get an insight into what was going on with Anakin these days. It didn't go to plan, but Padmé knows I'm worried about him at least now. She was hiding something though; I sensed it was something important.

The council was sending me away now. I barely had enough time to sneak home and tell Satine, Diana and Han. Satine was only slightly concerned about my mission but Diana and Han were in tears. I don't think I could have bared to leave if Satine hadn't assured them I would be alright and come back fine. They were still in tears when Satine had to literally pry their arms off the death grip they had round my neck. Satine only kissed me and made me promise to be careful- which I always am. Cody will have my back anyway and all I have to do is defeat Grievous. I'll be back before dinner.

**Anakin POV:**

It should be me. Me or Reeze or better yet, both of us. We should be going on Obi-Wan's mission. But no, the council has better ideas. Although, the chancellor gave us his own missions to complete.

Reeze was to go to the temple and I think destroy something, I wasn't paying attention to that bit, but I was being sent to Mustafar. I was being sent to eradicate the base of the separatist leaders and await further orders.

You may wonder why we are now taking orders from the chancellor, but he can teach me to save Padmé. I can avoid the dream and we can be safe and happy and be a family, just like we wanted.  
Reeze I think just wants power and no longer believes in the wisdom of the Jedi council. He thinks the galactic senate is slipping in its power and ability to control the galaxy. He has only told me this and not even Obi-Wan. He would be punished for treason if his views were found out though.

**Palpatine POV:**

I have both my apprentices in place so my final plan for power will be easy. I am fully aware however that there are only ever two sith, a master and an apprentice. I am the master and one of Reeze and Anakin will be my apprentice. They shall fight each other and the survivor will be the chosen one.

Grievous is going to be destroyed and the droid army will be under my command fully soon, not soon enough.

(time skip)

Grievous is destroyed, but with him dead I failed to bring Kenobi into my plan. The interfering Jedi who is too close to Reeze and Anakin for my liking. Something needs to be done. But what? Obliterate the Jedi? No they are too powerful, and useful too. This will need deliberation.

My epiphany hits me like a gust of wind and I pick up my comlink. Commander Cody, yes, my message is short and will not be misunderstood. The clone will carry it out with efficiency and will put a stop to my problems.

"Kill Kenobi."

**So the scene when Mace dies follows on from that, just without Anakin. I didn't really want to write it all.  
Review please :) ****3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Enjoy :) **

**Padmé POV:**

Obi-Wan had been gone for a few days now to destroy Grievous and Satine had divided her time between the senate and spending her time with me and her children. I was becoming more and more ready for my own baby with every minute I spent with the adorable Kryzes.  
But the more I look at Diana, the more she reminds me of Obi-Wan, she couldn't be, could she?

It was dark and Satine and I were stood looking out over Coruscant, Han and Diana had been put to bed in my guest room since I didn't want to be alone and they were tired. There was smoke rising from the Jedi temple. This scared and worried me. Satine must have seen it too as she put her arm round my shoulders and I let a few tears fall into her sleeve.  
3PO clanked up to us;

"Mistresses, you asked for any information on the current situation."  
We both nodded and he hesitated.

"Master Reeze was last reported heading for the Jedi temple, nobody knows where Master Anakin is, Master Windu is dead and Master Kenobi is reported to have been shot down, his body wasn't found. I'm so sorry."  
I nodded to 3PO, tears still in my eyes but Satine just crumpled once he was out of sight.

"Satine, you have to tell me, what is going on between you and Obi-Wan."  
She looked up at me with tears in her stunned eyes and reached for a chain around her neck. She brought it up and opened the locket hanging from it. Inside was a holo of a young Obi-Wan and Satine, both were dressed nicely, Satine in white and Obi-Wan in blue. I looked at her in shock.

"We have been married for ten years now."  
I helped her up and lead her to a sofa.

"So Is he…"  
I questioned tentatively and she nodded.

"He is Diana's biological father. Han is not ours by blood though."  
I nodded. So they had done the same as Anakin and I and defied the code. I respected them more knowing this. I studied Satine's distraught face; there was still something she was hiding. She looked up at me and caught my studious expression.

"I'm pregnant Padmé. I don't know what I'm going to do."  
I pulled her against me and we both cried for a while until I saw a movement in the shadows. Looking closer it was Diana and Han, holding hands with tears streaming down their little faces. Satine followed my gaze and beckoned for them to come over.  
She swept them both up into her arms when they reached us and I decided it was time to leave them alone. I went to my bedroom and threw myself on Anakin's side to cry myself to sleep.

**Diana POV:**

I woke up in the middle of the night, and so did Han, we could hear voices coming from the living room so we padded out in our nightshirts and bare feet. I was holding my doll that daddy gave me and Han had his favourite ship that mama bought him. We were peeping round the corner for a bit until we heard 3PO say about the people and daddy. I wish we hadn't have left the room because I saw mama fall down and she was crying which made me and Han cry too. We didn't want to make any noise though so we were really still, but Miss Padmé saw us. We ran over to mama to see if we could help but she just grabbed us and pulled us into her lap and cried. Miss Padmé ran away and we were just left there.

"Darlings, how much of that did you hear?"  
Mama's voice didn't sound right. She shouldn't cry.

"We heard from when 3PO told you and Miss Padmé about Reethe and Anakin and Mathe and daddy. But we didn't know what he meant and we don't know why you're crying. Don't cry mama."  
I reached up and wiped away the tears on one cheek and Han dis the same on the other.

"No cry mama."  
He repeated what I said and mama smiled sadly.

"Well, you're going to have to know what happened. Reeze is in trouble, nobody can find Anakin, Master Windu has been killed."  
Mama took a really deep breath and more tears rolled down her face.

"And daddy was shot. Nobody can find him."  
I don't think Han really understood but he hugged mama and buried his face in her tummy. I didn't move though. Daddy wasn't dead. Not my Daddy. But 3PO told her that and he never lies. I started crying and mama pulled me into her like Han. She kissed the tops of our heads and pulled our faces back a bit.

"Now, we all need to sleep. Back to bed for you two."

"Don't wanna be all alone mama. Can we thtay with you?"  
Mama nodded at me and stood up still with her arms wrapped around us and carried us to her room, I don't think she wanted to be alone either because mama put us on her bed and nearly ran to her bathroom to change.  
When she came back she climbed into bed with us and hugged us tight again and hummed the lullaby she used to play for us through a music box when we were really little and couldn't sleep.

Han fell asleep first and the last thing I remember was the lullaby and mama stroking my hair. I really wish mama wouldn't cry. It makes me sad.

**I had the lullaby for **_**'Pan's Labyrinth'**_** in mind for the lullaby Satine hums to them by the way.  
Review please, I love reading them :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I own nothing sadly :( ****except Diana, **** she's cute :)****  
But anyhow, enjoy;**

**Padmé POV:**

I was awake way before Satine, Diana and Han. They need their sleep after what they must be going through. I couldn't imagine anything worse.

My first thought was that I needed Kaff. That's easily fixed. But the uncomfortable drinking of it wasn't as easy. Sat in the living room alone couldn't be worse. The sound of an engine close by brought me out of my reverie and Anakin bounded through the apartment.

"Padmé."  
He swept me up in his arms.

"Ani, what happened last night? Why didn't you come home?"  
He led me to the sofa.

"I've found a way to save you."  
He whispered and cradled my head.

"Anakin, I'm not going to die."  
I smiled slightly and leaned into his touch. He just sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. The chancellor's sending me away, to Mustafar. I don't know for how long, but Reeze is coming too later."  
He leaned away from me slightly.

"The galaxy's changing Padmé. It's changing fast. The Jedi council tried to overthrow the Chancellor last night. Master Windu got killed but the Chancellor is alright, disfigured but alright."  
I looked into his eyes, he didn't know about Obi-Wan did he. I debated with myself weather to tell him or not, I shouldn't, he can't be thinking of that whilst he's on a mission. His arms came around me tightly and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Ani. Don't forget that."  
He leant the side of his head against mine.

"I Love you too. And I will save you. I promise I will."  
He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. I moved my head back to look deeply into his eyes, his lovely bright blue eyes. My hands came up to his face and I leaned in to kiss him.  
We stayed really close like this for a while but he eventually stood up and pulled me with him. We walked slowly to where his speeder was waiting, 3PO was talking to R2 quietly in the background.

"Ani, you will be careful right."  
He slid his arms round me and I slipped mine round his neck. I wonder if this is what Satine felt like every time she had to say goodbye to Obi-Wan.

"I will be careful, I'll have Reeze there to watch my back. And when I come home we can be a family at last."

"I can't help thinking we should have told Obi-Wan."  
He pulled away from me violently.

"No! He wouldn't have understood. Have you been speaking to him?"  
Tears appeared in my eyes and Anakin mistook this for something else other than sorrow.

"You shouldn't listen to Obi-Wan. He doesn't know anything and he refuses to accept the changes and how the galaxy's moving on. Padmé, has he been here?"  
He gripped my shoulders tightly.

"Ani, he's worried about you."

"He wouldn't understand Padmé."  
More tears slid down my face. He wound understand more than you know.

"He may know about us, but still. We couldn't have told him about the dream."  
I leaned into him.

"Have faith my love, everything will soon be set right. I'm going to Mustafar to end this war. Wait for me until I return, things will be different. I promise."  
He kissed me lingeringly before turning back to his ship.  
Without another word he sped off.

3PO wobbled up the steps towards me.

"My lady, is there anything I might do?"  
I shook my head and crossed an arm over my stomach while tears flowed down my face again.

I stood, looking out over Coruscant for a while, until I felt a small hand touch my shoulder. I turned my face to see Satine, fully dressed, in black. She looked sympathetic and I near enough threw myself into her arms and cried while she comforted me like I was one of her children.

**Obi-Wan POV:**

I landed back on Coruscant in less time than my journey away. But something was wrong. The temple was unusually and scarily quiet. I ran up through the entrance and shot through the temple. It was deserted. I ran to the council chambers to find master Yoda waiting. He looked troubled.

"Obi-Wan."  
I acknowledged him with a nod as I sat in my seat.

"A grave event has happened."  
He hung his head and his ears drooped slightly.

"Master Yoda, what has gone on? There isn't a soul around."  
I was very confused by this time and it was scaring me slightly.

"There is something you must see."  
He started leaving, but very slowly. I offered by back to save him hobbling around.

We arrived at the security room where all the recordings are stored. He slid down off my back and hobbled over to the console. He found what he was looking for eventually and called my attention to it and played it whilst I watched, dumbfounded.

It showed Reeze. He was attacking the initiates and young padawans. Some of those initiates were barely older than Diana and Han! Reeze literally slaughtered them. Innocent children! I couldn't watch any more.

"More there is Obi-Wan. And worse."  
I looked at him in shock. How could anything get worse? I nodded regardless and Master Yoda moved the security hologram on. It changed to The Chancellor's office and showed him standing in front of Anakin and Reeze who were knelt on the ground.

"_Arise my Vaders. And go about your tasks"_

They rose and left. I switched the projector off.

"It can't be. It can't be. This isn't real. I thought there was only ever two Sith?"  
Master Yoda hung his head in grief.

"He will make them fight it out and the victor will become the true apprentice. Destroy the Sith, we must."

"Send me to kill the emperor. I will not kill Anakin or Reeze."

"To fight this Lord Sideous, you are not."

They are like my brothers. I cannot do it."

"Twisted by the dark side young Tyryén and Skywalker have become. The boy you trained, Anakin is no more."  
Yoda started hobbling out of the room.

"I don't know where the emperor has sent them. I don't know where to look."  
Master Yoda turned to me.

"Use your feelings Obi-Wan and you will."  
He turned to leave again.

"Master, where is everybody if only the younglings were killed?"  
He heaved a huge sigh and did not turn.

"Master Windu is dead. The rest, ensuring the young ones are not alone in their passage to the other side they are."  
I felt a lump form in my throat as I thought back to other Jedi Funerals. Especially Qui-Gon's.

I couldn't do this. I needed to go home and see my family.

* * *

They weren't here. Every room was empty and most of their clothes were gone as well. It looked like they left in a hurry. I was frantic. Where would they go? Padmé. She might know.

Her apartment was a fair bit away from ours, but I made the journey in next to no time thanks to the unusually quiet traffic.  
Her and Satine were sat in close together on a sofa, at the sound of my engine cutting off so close they looked up sharply. Padmé had tearstained cheeks and Satine looked ill but I couldn't see my children anywhere. Reeze hadn't snuck by had he? No he wouldn't have, nobody knew they were mine. Nobody knew Diana had a force signature that almost rivalled Anakin's since I had placed a ridiculously strong and energy draining dampener on it when she was born.  
Satine ran to me and flung her arms tightly around my neck. She buried her face in my shoulder and burst into tears. My ever-strong wife was in tears? Had something happened to the children? I began to panic and slipped my arms around her waist, rivalling the tightness of her own.

"I thought you were dead."  
She whispered into my neck. My eyes widened in shock and I tightened my embrace.

"Where did you hear that love?"  
I nuzzled her neck and breathed in her sweet scent. She pulled away and rested her forehead against mine and slipped her hands into my hair.

"We were told your clone troopers shot you down the other day. The reporter said they couldn't find your body but the clones were convinced you were dead. And Padmé knows."  
My heart tore itself in two at the tears that ran down her face from her closed eyes.

"They did shoot me down."  
I decided to ignore the last bit, I didn't care who knew anymore. Her eyes snapped open and immediately latched onto mine. My breath caught in my throat and my heart ached more at the emotions clear in her eyes; there was pain, sadness and betrayal. Tears threatened to leek from my eyes when I wound my hands into her loose strands of curly hair.

"They shot me down, but I fell into a pool, it was so deep down that I could activate my breathing aide on the fall. They couldn't find my body because by the time they sent a probe down I had climbed halfway back up the pit. I'm alright and alive and I love you."  
She kissed me forcefully but sweetly on the mouth. I was surprised at first but responded with all the vigour of a man starved of oxygen. A small cough interrupted us and we pulled apart slightly and turned our heads, the sides of them were still touching and we were still holding onto each other for dear life.

In the entrance to the living room stood Padmé, neither of us had noticed she had left. The sides of her dress quivered and two angelic faces poked out. Both were tearstained and wide eyed. Padmé had a gentle hand on each of their heads and gave them a slight push towards us. It turned out to be all the encouragement they needed and Diana and Han ran to where Satine and I were still stood. We let go of each other just in time for me to kneel down and open my arms for my children. They flung themselves into my body and cried into my shoulders like they had done before I left.

"You promithed you would be ok daddy. And we got told you were dead. You promithed."  
Diana wailed into my neck, making the tears fall from my eyes. Force knows what they must have gone through. They were children for crying out loud. I suddenly remembered the footage I had seen and crushed them to me tighter and buried my head in their shoulders.

"I promise I'm alright. I love you two. You know that right?"  
I mumbled. They pulled away from me simultaneously.

"Luf you too daddy."  
Han managed to choke out and buried his head in my shoulder again, hanging like his life depended on it.

"Love you daddy. Mama wath ill you know. Thee threw up a lot and wath coughing up blood."  
I looked at my baby girl in shock and pulled her back to me. At least her tears had lessened a bit and she was only sobbing quietly now. I stared up at Satine with wide eyes. She looked away from me and turned to Padmé.

"I need to talk to Miss Padmé and mama now. Go to your room and I'll be in shortly."  
I kissed them both on the forehead and they left holding hands without another word.

I stood and faced my wife and Padmé. Satine looked about to cry again and Padmé looked fragile.

"I need your help. I need to find Anakin and Reeze. When was the last time you saw either one?"  
They both sat down. Padmé answered.

"I saw Anakin this morning."  
I nodded and sat opposite them.

"Do you know where he is now?"  
She hesitated.

"No."

"Padmé, he's in grave danger."  
Satine cut me off quickly.

"From the Sith?"

"From himself. Padmé, Anakin has turned to the dark side."  
Both women gasped and Padmé was immediately defensive.

"You're wrong. How could you even say that?"  
I attempted to stop my voice from cracking when I answered.

"I have seen a security hologram of Reeze slaughtering younglings."  
Satine's hands flew to her mouth and my voice cracked.

"Everyone knows how close they are and they were on the Chancellor's orders. Who knows what Anakin's task was in this whole scheme."  
Satine got up and came to sit by me. She ran a hand comfortingly up my arm and laced our fingers together.

"They were deceived by a lie. We all were. The Chancellor is behind everything, even the war. Palpatine is the Sith lord we've been looking for. He has taken Anakin and Reeze as apprentices."  
She put a hand shakily to her mouth and let tears roll down her cheeks.

"I don't believe you. I can't."  
She whispered. Satine attempted to reason with her.

"You don't believe it because you love him Padmé."  
She looked up at us and something seemed to snap in her face.

"The Chancellor will make them fight it out to the death and whichever one is the victor, he will become his new apprentice."  
Padmé and Satine both gasped in shock and Satine's hand tightened round my own

"I have to find him Padmé. He has become a very great threat."

"I can't."  
She whispered.  
I stood to make my way to the room Diana and Han were in whilst Satine moved to sit next to her and comfort her.

I stood in the door and watched my children. They were whispering to each other, curled up together on a bed. So innocent. They shouldn't be caught up in all of this.

I tiptoed in and sat on the edge of the bed. Both of them looked up at me and I held my arms out to them. They accepted my hug and I leant against the wall, content at just having them in my arms once more.

"I have to go away again soon."  
I whispered and they looked up at me with wide eyes.

"But daddy, you jutht got home."  
I smiled sadly at Diana and stroked her hair. She looked so much like her mother, except with my blue eyes.

"I have to go away to help Anakin and Reeze. It won't take long."  
'I hope'  
They snuggled back into my chest and played with the front of my tunic.

"But I don want you to go way again."  
Han mumbled and I stroked his soft hair.

"I won't be gone that long. And you'll have mama. She needs you right now."  
They nodded and I stood up and placed them back on the bed.

"Diana, I need to talk to you."  
She nodded and clambered off to wander over to me. We went out of the room and the door closed. I knelt down to her level and looked her in the eye, suddenly more serious than I have been in a while.

"Di, what's been going on with mama since I've been gone? You need to tell me everything."  
She nodded.

"Well she started throwing up in the mornings, but she just told us she had eaten something that didn't agree with her, but it carried on. And then she started coughing a few days ago, but there was blood on her hankie. And the other day she passed out but she just said she was tired. Daddy, she's not just tired. What's going on? Why is mama sick?"  
I pulled her to me again, my face having lost all it's colour.

"She's going to be fine baby. Mama's going to be just fine."  
I pulled her away from me and opened the door.

"Now go back to Han and be a good."  
She nodded and kissed me on the cheek before wandering back into the room.

**Satine POV:**

Obi left us to go to Han and Diana, as soon as he left the room and turned the corner Padmé burst into tears. I rushed over to her side and she flung her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. I tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't calm down.

"Padmé, calm down. It won't be good for the baby for you to be this worked up."  
This seemed to work and she attempted to get her sobs under control.

"Satine, I have to get to him before Obi-Wan does. He'll kill him!"  
The poor girl was distraught.

"Ok. Do you want me to come with you?"  
She nodded.

"OK, We'll leave after Obi leaves. Nobody will know."

"Thank you Satine."  
She stopped her crying and pulled away from me slightly. We both stood and Obi walked in. I strode across to him and he pulled me into his arms tightly.

"Diana told me what's been going on. Why didn't you tell me?"  
He whispered, he sounded like he was in pain.

"I didn't want to worry you. And I couldn't have told you before you left, there was no time."  
He drew back and stared at me incredulously.

"No time!? You're my wife Satine. I always have time for you. Now tell me, what is happening?"

"Not now my dear, I'll explain everything when you get back."  
He opened his mouth to protest but I placed a finger over his lips.

"We barely have time now. You need to go and save the galaxy, I'd say that is a bigger responsibility than me."  
He sighed and reached for my hand.

"I see you're wearing your ring on the proper hand. And your locket is showing."

"I thought you were dead, I didn't care who knew we were married and I wanted every reminder, every proper reminder."  
He kissed my hand and each finger pad before kissing my lips briefly but sweetly.

"I love you."  
He whispered against my mouth, his beard tickled slightly and I smiled.

"I love you too darling. Now go and be the hero. And come back to me."  
He let go of me and made to go to his transport.

"Always my dear."  
He turned to Padmé and his face changed.

"I'm sorry."  
Before either of us could reply he was gone. Padmé and I both looked at each other and went to our rooms to change. This was going to be a long night.

**So yeah, sorry about all the crying happening recently but it had to be.  
And what's wrong with Satine...? :o  
Reviews would really brighten my day.**


	9. Chapter 8

**So if you haven't seen the Moulin Rouge, I suggest you watch it or at least read the plot before the next chapter because it might explain a little of Satine's illness. And yes I like causing my characters misery, especially Obi-Wan because the cutest scenarios come out of it.  
Enjoy: :)**

**Satine POV:**

We left 3PO in charge of the children for the night, they shouldn't wake up at any point anyway, both of them were exhausted. Padmé and I slipped out quietly and made our way to the hangar bay at the senate where one of her captains had the ship ready. She twisted the hem of her short dress nervously as we walked.

"Padmé, relax a little, everything's going to be fine."  
She twisted her head and her mouth twitched in a weak attempt at a smile. We carried on in silence.

"Are you sure you won't need help my lady?"

"Captain, we shall be just fine, thank you."  
We boarded the ship and set everything up for take-off. I coughed and glanced at my hand, there was blood again. I turned to Padmé and saw her looking at me curiously. I wiped the back of my hand on my leggings quickly and looked forwards into space.

"Where are we going Padmé?"

"Mustafar. We won't be flying very long."  
I nodded and turned to my control panel. The tension in the air was tangible.

**Obi-Wan POV:**

I did feel bad sneaking onto the ship and stowing away in an escape pod, but it was the only way. I don't think Satine knew where we are heading but Padmé definitely did. So I trusted that logic. But why did Satine come with her, why? She's not well, I don't know how ill or with what yet, but I'm worried all the same. I think I fell asleep at some point because I woke with a jump when we bumped down in a slightly untidy and Anakin-esk landing. He must have taught Padmé to fly. I made my way out of the pod and to the ramp, on the way I caught sight of the light in the control room, curious I crept up.

Satine was sat there, looking at the scene unfolding between Anakin and Padmé. Reeze was stood to one side with his hood up, huddled into his robe.

"Love?"  
She whipped round to face me.

"How did you get in here?"  
I moved into the room and she walked round her seat.

"So I don't even get a hello?"  
She sauntered over to me and placed her hands on my hips, pulling me to her.

"You stowed away didn't you? I thought you might."  
I grinned at her. I do love this woman and how we think so alike.

"It was the only chance I thought I would get. This needs to stop."  
I cradled her head in my hands.

"Obi, don't kill them. Please?"  
She looked into my eyes pleadingly. I nodded.

"Wait for us."  
She nodded once and looked back into my eyes. I kissed her forehead lightly and we stayed like this until I became aware of something happening outside. My eyes snapped open to see Anakin grip Padmé in a chokehold. I gasped and Satine turned too.  
She let out a strangled sob and her hand flew to her mouth. I turned to leave.

"Stay safe Obi."  
I turned back to look at her and smile before leaving the room. I did turn back once though, just for one last look and I saw her cough and wipe something on her leggings.  
That was it, she is going to tell me what's wrong and see a medic when we get back, even if I have to carry her there myself.

"Let her go Anakin!"  
He let go of her and she fell to the floor. Reeze advanced on us and pulled his hood down. I was shocked by their eyes. They were glowing yellow!

"You were wrong to come here Obi-Wan."  
His voice was sickening.

"You cannot possibly think you will succeed, there are two of us."  
Reeze backed Anakin up and they both drew their sabers.

"I will do what I must."  
I drew my own and we fought, two against one.

We moved all over the landscape and at one point ended up inside. Anakin had me in a chokehold in the room where the separatist leaders had been massacred and Reeze was managing to twist every one of my limbs unnaturally with the force. But something changed. Anakin let me out of his grip and I fell to the floor, resulting in shoulder being popped out of place painfully. I yelled out in pain and shoved my shoulder back into the joint, I looked up and Anakin was leaning on the table gasping. Reeze was staring at him, confused. Anakin looked up sharply. His eyes! The yellow had receded to only a ring around their normal brilliant blue. He turned to Reeze and advanced on him. I followed and we managed to get him backed up so he was vulnerable.  
He jumped, high so he was balancing on a ledge high above us. Anakin and I looked at each other and nodded, we followed and a jolt of pain shot through my shoulder and back.

Our fight continued until we broke the structure. It floated down the lake of lava and we bobbed along with it. It was a fight in mid-air and a fight that could only end in sadness.  
We fought. And fought until I nearly dropped from exhaustion and Anakin was looking the same.

"You're weak! You can't possibly beat me!"  
Reeze's cackle was something that would haunt my dreams. It was daunting and bone chilling. He was so caught up in gloating that he didn't notice where the floating structure we were balanced on was heading. A massive lava-fall.  
Anakin and I made minimal eye contact and jumped to shore. Reeze saw at the last minute and leapt onto a floating droid part. I could see him sizing up the jump.

"Reeze, don't do it! We have the high ground!"  
He didn't listen and jumped, Anakin and I swung our sabers up in an arch simultaneously and cut off each set of limbs. Reeze's green saber deactivated itself and fell near me. I picked it up.

"Reeze, come back with us. It doesn't have to be this way. You can be the person you once were."  
Anakin appeared at my shoulder, obviously disturbed by the whole situation.

"You were my brother Reeze! We were like twins!"  
I don't know if it was the heat but Anakin had tear flowing down his face. Reeze squirmed on the rocky ground.

"I hate you! I hope you rot for this!"  
He screamed in agony as a tiny flame caught light on his pant leg and set the whole of himself on fire. I couldn't watch. Anakin turned away too and we both hobbled back to the ship with Reeze's agonised screams echoing in our ears.

**Satine POV:**

I had retrieved Padmé when Obi, Anakin and Reeze disappeared to fight. She was fading by the minute and I didn't think she would last much longer. I heard footsteps pounding on the ramp and ran to the top in time to see Obi and Anakin stager up, supporting each other.

"Where is she?"  
Anakin gasped and let go of Obi. I pointed in the direction of the med bay and followed him through at Obi's nod, leaving him to stagger up the ramp and start the ship to get us back to Coruscant. He wouldn't have accepted help from me anyway.

"Ani?"  
She was awake! But barely able to talk after the amount of pressure Anakin had put on her neck. I doubt he will ever forgive himself for that.

"I'm here angel."  
He touched her face with the fingertips of his hand.

"You're coming back with us?"  
She reached out to grip his fingers in hers.

"Of course I am Angel. I love you and I'm never leaving you again. I promise."  
She smiled and slipped into unconsciousness. Anakin looked panicked.

"She's alive, she just doesn't have much energy. Anakin, she is going to be alright. You saved her."  
I guided his fingers to her pulse point on her neck and he seemed to relax when he felt it. I smiled at him and he returned it nervously. Anakin wasn't going to be leaving Padmé's side any time soon so I left to find Obi-Wan.

He was sat in the pilot's seat having gotten us airborne and on our way. He looked in pain and absolutely drained.

"Obi?"  
He turned at my quiet voice and patted his lap smiling warmly despite his obvious emotional and physical drained energy. When I raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking if I was alright to sit on his lap he reached out and pulled me into a tight embrace, one that I didn't want to leave forever.

"Obi, I'm pregnant."  
I played with the front of his tunic and he kissed the top of my head.

"That's wonderful my dear."  
I looked up at him, he was beaming, this made me smile too.

"What happened though, why did Anakin come back but not Reeze?"  
Obi sighed and leaned his head forward to rest on my shoulder.

"I think, Reeze only wanted power, making it harder for him to renounce the dark side, but Anakin did everything for Padmé. I don't know what happened specifically, but whatever it was had a massive impact when it happened."  
I nodded and snuggled deeper into his embrace. He rested his head on top of mine and we fell asleep like this.

**Review please :D **


	10. Chapter 9

**One; I don't know how many children Obi-Wan and Satine should have, but they need a big family for definite.  
Two; Satine didn't get help, despite knowing she was pregnant because, she doesn't realise what she has or how serious it is yet.  
Three; Anakin's situation is slightly complicated and weird.**

**Enjoy: **

**Obi-Wan POV:**

The scanner system woke Satine and I up. We were in Coruscant orbit and just had to land, easier said than done.

"Satine, can you get Anakin for me?"  
She slid off my lap and ran to bring him back. I needed his help landing this thing for definite.  
Anakin stumbled in, he looked like he had just woken up. I stood so that he could sit in the pilot's seat.  
In true Anakin fashion, the landing was a little bumpy but not nearly anything like his usuals.  
As soon as we touched down Anakin raced back to Padmé and soon after Satine came back into the room and pulled me out. I saw Anakin sprinting in the direction of the Med-centre nearest the Senate building. Satine and I pelted after him, hand in hand.

**Anakin POV:**

Padmé was asleep. She was just asleep ok? Yes she was. My fingers hadn't left her pulse point since Satine had pointed it out. I curled round my wife and lay my head on her shoulder.  
I think I fell asleep because the next thing I knew Satine was shaking me awake saying Obi-Wan needed help with landing. I didn't want to leave.  
She saw my face and her eyes softened.

"I'll stay with her Anakin, nothing is going to happen."  
I nodded and staggered to the control room. I had to be careful with this landing.

As soon as the landing gear touched the ground I legged it. Back to Padmé and then to a med-centre with her in my arms.

They took her off me as soon as I stepped in the door and I didn't know what was happening. Obi-Wan and Satine burst in though not long after I had been told to calm down or Leave. Well told is lightly put, I was yelled at, quite severely too.

"Anakin, what's happening? Where's Padmé?"  
Obi-Wan gasped when he reached me.

"I don't know. They won't let me through."  
I looked at him like I used to after a nightmare when I was little and he put a hand on my shoulder. Satine went to the desk and had a word with the girl behind it, I don't think she was very friendly, because when she came back and led us out of the room she was smirking triumphantly and the girl at the desk looked about to burst into tears.  
For a pacifist, Satine Kryze had a very sharp tongue and was fully capable of some pretty painful low blows. She led us down so many corridors and eventually came to a stop outside a bright white room. Obi-Wan gave me a shove in and I stumbled forwards. Padmé was lead on a bed in the middle of the room, she was really pale except for the bruises coming up on her throat. I staggered over to her and ran a finger down the outline of her face, her eyes snapped open and locked onto mine. She looked in pain but glad to see me. So far it was just like my dream and I was petrified.

"Ani, you won't leave me will you?"  
She whispered. I shook my head and held her hand with my metal one. She smiled at me weakly and a droid floated into the room.

"Sir I'm afraid you must leave."  
I glowered at the thing, droids aren't meant to have emotions but I swear I saw it wince.

"I am not leaving. Now don't suggest anything so stupid again or I'll have you re-programed."  
That seemed to do it and it floated to the other side of the room without saying another word.  
I looked back to Padmé and smiled reassuringly down at her, she attempted to smile back but grimaced and screamed in pain. My heart felt like it was self-destructing right there and then. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Everything will be alright Angel. Be strong."  
She nodded feebly at my whispered reassurance and shut her eyes.

**Satine POV:**

Obi and I were leant against the wall outside the room Padmé was in, well I was, he was slumped on the floor cradling his shoulder and avoiding putting too much pressure on his back.

"Are you alright Obi?"  
He looked up at me and smiled.

"Perfectly fine. Now help me up? This floor's uncomfy."  
If he was going to be difficult then he would be beaten at his own game. I touched the shoulder he was favouring firmly and he yelped in pain and slid back down the wall, groaning.

"You are most definitely not fine my dear. You need to be seen to."  
I helped him pull himself up, noticing the pained grimace on his face and forcefully led him down the hallway to find a med-droid.  
It turns out he had dislocated his left shoulder and was bruised badly all over, not to mention the 3rd degree burns he had in odd spots from spitting lava.

We made our way slowly back to Padmé's room, Obi had refused point black to go in the bacta tank and just wanted to let his injuries heal in a 'healing trance' when we got home. He slumped down the wall again when we reached the room.

"What's wrong with you Satine, why do you keep coughing?"  
He looked up at me with worried wide eyes. I slid down the wall to join him on the ground so we could talk without being over heard.

"It's just a cough, a minor virus. It will pass in a bit, just give it time. I've been overworking myself a bit much and it's showing."  
He nodded, obviously unconvinced. But that's all it is. It will pass. We heard a scream from inside the room, nothing like Padmé's we had just heard but I think it was Anakin. I jumped up and helped Obi stand so we could go in.  
We found Anakin cradling Padmé's head and two new-borns lay in floating cribs nearby. She must have had twins. Obi ran over to Anakin and pulled him off Padmé while I ran to check her pulse since there were no med-droids present.

"Anakin, she's alive, she's not dead, come here."  
I put his fingers over her pulse point like I had on the ship a few hours earlier.

"I don't feel anything. Satine, I don't feel anything!"  
The poor man had tears streaming down his face. He was going to make himself ill if he carried on like this. He cried into Padmé's shoulder again. Obi attempted to pry him off but he wouldn't.

"Anakin, she needs to rest. And so do you, go home and sleep nothing will happen to her."  
He didn't hear Obi's attempt at reassurance, but in a moment of weakness he loosened his grip on Padmé's head and Obi pulled him back in a way I'm sure hurt his shoulder. He held the crying and struggling young man against his chest and attempted to reassure him.

"Anakin, if you don't calm down I'm going to have to force you to."

"Oh yeah, and how would you do that, knock me out?"  
And he did. Anakin slumped to the floor unconscious and Obi was massaging his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?"  
I looked at him accusingly.

"He was going to do himself harm and he's no good to anyone in such a state. Better he wakes up with a groggy head and a bruise than staying awake and making himself sick."  
I nodded, the man had a point. We left the med-centre and left the droids and healers with strict instructions that Anakin and Padmé were to be in the same room after Anakin's injuries from the fight had been seen to, and when one of them woke up we were to be called immediately.

We retrieved our children from Padmé's apartment and took them home, they were still asleep thank god.  
In our own apartment, in the peace and quiet of our bedroom I didn't think anything could be better. It seems like forever since we could just be like this. I was led in bed and Obi was leaning against my chest while I played with random locks of his hair.

"You know something?"  
He finally broke the silence. I hummed in response.

"If you hadn't agreed to marry me all those years ago, I would probably have turned."  
My fingers stopped their playing and I let my hands travel down his bare chest to bring him closer to me and one of my ankles wound it's way around one of his legs. He brought his good arm up to wrap around my neck backwards.

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that."  
I sighed into his neck. And he turned his head to kiss my cheek and murmur something incoherent into my neck.

"Bed time. And you actually need to perform your healing trance."  
He groaned at this but rolled to his side of the bed anyway and lay flat on his back. I lay on my side watching for a few minutes until I eventually dropped off into blissful dreamless sleep.

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks to a friend's idea at college, the Kenobis shall have 6 children. And also what happens to Satine is in their hands now since they thought I was being heartless. So all the credit for that situation is theirs, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! :D (They didn't want to be named).  
I own nothing by the way.  
Enjoy: **

**Obi-Wan POV:**

It had been two weeks since the twins were born and the Chancellor had fled with Reeze and was in exile in some secluded system. It had also been three days since the Med-centre had released Luke, Leia and Padmé. Anakin hadn't left her side all the way through. Satine was visiting them today with Diana and Han who could barely sit still this morning with excitement.  
Anakin was in trouble though. He had been removed from the council, although he went without a fuss which surprised a few elders. But he was expected in front of the council today to discuss his recent doings with the dark side and had forbidden me from intervening.

The whole procedure was going alright, until the fact he had broken the code came up. I could see him visibly flinch at this indiscretion.

"Have proof we do young Skywalker, your side however is needed."  
Anakin nodded.

"We formed an attachment when I was protecting her four years ago and married in secret."  
The council nodded and there were murmurs. I kept my eyes fixed on my former apprentice and my fingers arched in front of my chin.

"Was anyone else aware of this breach of rules?"  
I could see Anakin jump to answer that negatively, but I couldn't let him.

"I was. I have been aware of the whole thing since the beginning."  
The council looked at me and Anakin looked shocked but relieved.

"Shocked I am Obi-Wan, but also not surprised."  
I hung my head as Yoda criticised me.

"The punishment for rule breaking is to be removed from the Jedi order as you all well know masters."  
The room rumbled in agreement and I was about to say something, but Anakin spoke up instead.

"Masters, if I may be allowed to say something."  
They nodded and he took a deep breath.

"It was my attachment that turned me from the dark side. I heard voices in my mind and felt a presence brush it when Reeze and I fought Obi-Wan. Masters, it was my son, even though he wasn't born he could still connect to my mind and it brought me out of my, well I suppose you could call it a trance. The thought of Padmé surviving if my son could do that was the last thing that helped in my returning. It is true that I did choose the dark side because of my attachment, but it is also equally as true that I chose it in a moment of weakness, while my mind was too feeble to act for itself and needed help in making a decision. That help just happened to be from the Chancellor. He preyed on what happened to my mother and found my weak spot to be loss. He played this knowledge to his advantage, and poisoned my mind to think like him."  
He exhaled to calm himself and the room thrummed with murmurs. I don't think anyone seemed to know what to think of this, especially Luke's part in the whole thing. It was so obviously true and at the same time fantastical and impossible.

"However, you did go against the code by forming an attachment. This fact still needs to be discussed. You know the penalty for this Masters."  
This I could not let happen, I stood and walked over to Anakin's side. He looked at me curiously.

"Masters I have something to say. If you punish Anakin for forming an attachment then you shall have to punish me too."  
The members of the council gasped and whispered among themselves. I carried on regardless.

"I also have an attachment, in fact I have three. My family."  
The shock in the room was almost tangible and I know I shouldn't have been smiling, but it was my family and I could finally stop pretending, and maybe lift Diana's force dampener.

"Duchess Satine of Mandalore and I became close when I was nineteen and on a mission to protect her with Master Qui-Gon. We did part ways, but kept in contact. I returned to Madalore four years after Qui-Gon's death and we have been married since. We have a five year old daughter named Diana and a three year old son named Han. Nobody knew of this until recently, it has been a secret for almost ten years."  
I looked round the room and registered the expressions of shock with great satisfaction, I don't doubt they didn't expect me to have broken the rules, but it is such a hard one to keep.  
Anakin was also looking at me in shock.

"You and the duchess?"  
He whispered and I nodded, still smiling. We turned our attention back to the council members.

"The council has deliberated and have come to the conclusion, in light of recent events, the no attachment rule, abolished is to be. It seems the logical solution however, to have the council's permission before any serious life attachments become formed."  
I turned to Anakin at Yoda's statement, we were both grinning. The meeting broke up soon after and Anakin and I returned to our families.

"Padmé! They waved it! We're allowed to stay together!"  
Anakin bounded into his and Padmé's apartment yelling. He picked her up and whirled her around, grinning. Padmé was beaming. I looked around for Satine but could only see Diana and Han happily playing with Luke and Leia on the floor. Padmé noticed me.

"She went home, said she wasn't feeling well, you can leave Diana and Han here and pick them up later if you want."  
I nodded and smiled at her before going to kiss each of my children on the head. They smiled at me, waved and I left.

Our apartment was dark and the curtains were drawn. It looked a little sinister.

"Satine, love where are you?"  
I looked in our bedroom but the bed hadn't been slept in, she wasn't anywhere. Very confused I wandered back to the bedroom and sank onto the bed. There was a light on in our fresher. Curious I tip toed over.

My blood ran cold at the sight. Satine was led on the cold tile floor, her eyes were closed and there was a small trail of blood going from her lips down her cheek and dripping onto the floor. I scrambled across to her and slipped my arms under her upper body, holding her to me.

"Satine, can you hear me?"  
Her eyelids fluttered slightly. I found a towel and reached up to wet it, I pressed it to her face and the cold water seemed to wake her up a little. She stirred and coughed, spewing a bit of blood onto the towel. I stared at it.

"Obi? What's going on, why are you home?"  
My gaze snapped back to her face. I threw the towel on the floor.

"Doesn't matter, but now you need to see someone, you're going to the med-centre."  
I slipped my arms around her and lifted her up.

"Obi don't be silly, I'm fine I do not need to see someone."  
Seeing I wasn't going to back down she started squirming in my arms.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, put me down this instant! You're overreacting!"  
I started at her.

"I am not overreacting and you're acting like a child. Now please, do this for me. I'm worried about you."  
She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck.

The journey to the Med-centre took a lifetime to me but we were seen quickly and left in a room while a healer did some tests. It was taking so long!

"Obi, sit down, you're making me nervous."  
Satine was led on a slab like bed and I was pacing. I looked at my wife carefully. She looked exhausted, and very ill. I walked over to her and took her hand.

"I'm just worried is all."  
I sat next to her on the bed and kissed the top of her hand, she smiled and brought a hand up to my cheek.

"Obi, it will turn out to be nothing."  
I hoped she was right, but at that moment the door opened and a healer poked his head in.

"Master Kenobi, may I have a word?"  
I didn't like that tone. I nodded and exited the room slowly.  
The healer spoke in hushed calming tones.

"I'm afraid Duchess Kryze is very ill."  
He explained the whole situation to me and I thudded heavily against the wall.

"So she's going to die?"  
I could barely choke out my question. The healer shook his head slightly.

"There is a drug we can give her, but it is risky to do and not advisable as it could kill her unborn children."  
I nodded. Wait, children?

"Children?"

"Yes, she is carrying triplets."  
I tried to hide my emotions because it's only the Jedi who know about us at the moment. I nodded at the healer and tried to compose myself.

"I thought she might take this better from you than anyone else since you did bring her in."  
I nodded in thanks and went back into the room. Satine noticed my face first and she went white.

"What's wrong?"  
Her hands flew to her stomach. I walked wordlessly over to her and placed a hand over hers and the other on her forehead.

"Well you remember saying you thought you were going to have twins?"  
She nodded and I swallowed painfully.

"Well the healer told me its triplets."  
Her face lit up, that only pained me more.

"But, you're very ill. They can give you something but it could kill the babies."  
Her face lost it's smile.

"Is there any alternative?"  
I shook my head.

"You will die if you don't have it, the healer didn't say a time frame, but I don't think you should risk it."  
Satine looked at me angrily.

"Don't look at me like that darling. If you do have it and it does cause a miscarriage, then it causes one. If you don't have it and you die, think of what will happen to Diana and Han without you, or me for that matter since the council know now."  
The anger disappeared.

"They know?"  
I nodded.

"Anakin and I told them everything. The no attachment rule has been revoked."  
She smiled and took my hand in both of hers on her stomach.

"Well at least that's good. We don't have to hide anymore."  
I smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Satine, please."  
She sighed and rolled her head back.

"Alright. I'll take this infernal drug."  
I smiled and hissed her forehead before moving her hands slightly and kissing her stomach.

"Love you."  
I looked at her, she had tears in the corners of her eyes. I leaned over and kissed her lips lightly.

"I love you too. Do you want me to stay through all of this?"  
She nodded.

"Ok, I'll go and get the healer but I need to let Anakin know what's going on."  
I kissed her again before leaving the room.

Why is being happy so hard?

**REVIEW :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**So it may be a little comfort to know that the person now in control of the Obitine situation doesn't have a bad bone in their body. **

**Enjoy:**

**Satine POV:**

It was so hard not to cry as healers hooked several machines up to me. I had a drip in each hand with some kind of gloopy purple liquid being pumped into my system. The others were to monitor my heartbeat and breathing rate. There was another on my stomach monitoring the tiny lives inside me. I felt like I had failed in allowing this to happen. It was my duty to protect my children and what was going on right now could very well kill them.  
Obi was stood in a corner looking painfully vulnerable, the healers hadn't allowed him near whilst they put all the machinery on me. We hadn't broken eye contact since he had been shooed into the corner, I'm sure he felt every one of my emotions too.

The healers finally left and he crept slowly over to me.

"How are you feeling?"  
I looked at him reproachfully.

"Alright, stupid question."  
He whispered and sat down in a chair next to me.

"All I really want to do is be held."  
We still didn't break eye contact.

"You know that's not possible. The healers said you weren't allowed to be touched."  
A tear escaped my eye and I reached up to brush it away. Obi's eyes misted with tears of his own.

"Why is this happening to us?"  
I whispered, he just shrugged dejectedly and slumped lower in his chair.

"Where are Han and Diana?"

"Anakin and Padmé said they would look after them until you're released."  
I nodded.

"Have you seen them today, I only stayed for an hour this morning and the twins were still asleep."  
His eyes seemed to brighten up a little.

"I did. Satine, it was beautiful, they were all playing when I turned up today. The twins are surprisingly lively for two weeks old."  
I smiled and moved a hand to rest on my stomach.

"How long did the healers say until we would know the effects of this for sure?"

"About 24 standard hours. And after that you're going to have to take things easy as in no stress and complete bed rest when you hit 5 months."  
I groaned and rolled my head back. This was going to be so boring and tedious."

"I've just had an idea."  
He darted out of the room and came back with a pair of the gloves the healers wear. He slipped one on a hand, sat down and slipped his hand around my own, grinning

"That's genius!"  
I laughed, well at least we had some contact now, things can only get better I hope.

* * *

IT had been 24 hours since the drips had gone in and everything had been attached and I was anxious. Even with Obi's comforting presence. He hadn't let go of my hand since he had found a way for us to have some contact, even when I had fallen asleep a few hours after midnight. He was still asleep. I had only slept for five hours, I have no idea now long Obi had fallen asleep for, or when. Maybe I should wake him.  
He jolted awake.

"What was that?"  
I smirked at him.

"I hit you with your own hand."  
He tried to take his hand back but I was holding it too tightly.

"You're mean."

"Well I was bored and they've been in for 24 hours."  
He nodded and sat up properly, blinking his eyes hard just as a healer came into the room.

"Perfect timing."  
I smiled hesitantly at Obi-Wan and he smiled back at me nervously. But the healer did have a smile on his face.

"Duchess, I have spectacular news. The treatment has been successful. Completely successful and you can have regular human contact again, but I do advise complete rest when you return home."  
He started taking all the machines off me.

"When you say completely, you mean EVERYTHING is normal?"  
The healer nodded and made to leave the room.

"Completely. Remember, rest when you get home."  
Obi and I looked at each other and before I could register anything I was in his arms.

"Everything's alright. Nothing happened!"  
I think he was still in a slight state of shock since he hadn't said anything since the healer entered the room.

"Come on, let's get you home."  
He whispered finally and helped me down off the bed and we headed towards the door.

* * *

**Obi-Wan POV:**

"Now, you've got to be really quiet when we get home, mama's in bed because she just got released from the Med-centre today and last night wasn't nice."  
Han and Diana nodded at me. I was at the Skywalker apartment after having dropped Satine off at our apartment and made sure she was comfortable and going to stay put.

"What wath wrong with her daddy?"

"Doesn't matter now Di. She's all better but she's got to take it easy."  
Diana nodded. Now go get your shoes on and get your things while I talk to Anakin and Miss Padmé."  
They nodded and ran off to the room they had been in. I watched them go before turning to Where Anakin and Padmé were sat on a sofa.

"So everything went OK then?"  
I nodded at Padmé and sat down opposite them.

"Will she be alright now, I mean with three?"

"She's been told to rest Padmé, I doubt she will though, but by the time she's at five months I may end up locking the bedroom door."  
They both chuckled and Han and Diana came barrelling back into the room.

"Ready daddy!"  
I smiled at them and nodded at Anakin and Padmé, he got up to see us out.

"Thanks Anakin, you have no idea how much of a load you took of both of us."  
He smiled and clapped my shoulder.

"They were fantastic. They're going to be a great older brother and sister."  
I chuckled again and left, swooping Han up into my arms and grabbing Diana's hand.

When we got in Satine hadn't moved to my surprise, but was dozing lightly. She woke up at the sound of the bedroom door opening and Han and Diana ran over to the bed and jumped in on either side of her, gently wrapping their little arms around her almost simultaneously. I sat on my side and smiled at her.

"So what did you two get up to last night?"  
Satine smiled at both children and they immediately recounted what they had done, at the same time and very quickly.  
They eventually finished and laid their heads on Satine's shoulders again. She shook them slightly and they looked up to face her.

"Darlings, you remember daddy and I told you that you were going to be a big brother and sister."  
They nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, it turns out mama is going to have three, like Miss Padmé had two."  
They looked from me to Satine with huge eyes.

"Weelly?"  
Han asked me, incredulously.

"Yep, so you are going to have either two brothers and a sister, or two sisters and a brother. Are you excited?"  
They both nodded and snuggled back into Satine. She smiled at me over their shoulders and I winked back before leaving to unpack Han and Diana's things. They needed each other right now.

**Review please :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**So I'm thinking about posting a prequel to this of Kenobi family moments and when Obi-Wan and Satine actually went against the code, and a bit of an extreme AU from 'the Lawless', good idea?  
And I've come to a conclusion; Obi-Wan is a 'bit' of a slag! :p  
Anyhow, enjoy:**

**Obi-Wan POV:**

Seven months had gone by since Satine had been in the Med-centre and true to my word I had been locking the bedroom door, although very often with either Diana, Han or both in there too so they wouldn't be bored, or Han wouldn't get scared because for some reason whenever I took him away from Satine's side at the moment he burst into tears and made a big fuss. At four years old it was becoming clear he had abandonment issues, he did know vaguely that Satine and I weren't his actual parents, and I guess the recent incidents with Satine being ill and Padmé almost dying shook him.

The chancellor had fled for good and there was no sign of him in many systems but Reeze could have been hiding both their signatures, I knew he was capable because he had snuck up on Anakin and I so many times doing that, in fact I think it was one of the first things he learnt.

Anakin had divided his time almost 60:40, his family being the one that occupied the most of his time and spending time at the Jedi temple as the one that he spent the least time at. I think between him and Padmé they had decided Luke was going to become a Jedi as his signature was by far the strongest and Leia would follow her mother and become a senator, or at least somewhat involved in politics but Anakin would still teach her how to use the force basically for self-defence.

I had been splitting my time fairly equally between my family and my job but I kept finding it was easier to simply be away from home at the moment. It was easier on both me and Satine because for one I wasn't constantly fussing over her and insisting she rest and two, she didn't have me constantly fussing over her which I'm sure aggravated her no end.

I had been called into the temple for a council meeting about the problems we were having about the lack of younglings in the temple, there was only the padawan generation left and they were all coming close to knighting age. The problem had finally been solved by a suggestion from master Yoda. This involved using intense meditation to find force sensitive younglings and bringing them back to the temple to be trained. The abolishment of the 'no attachments' rule had also helped and many more Jedi members had come forward as having broken it and had secret families, their children were also being trained but were allowed to stay with their families.

I had been in turmoil over my feelings of weather to lift Diana's force dampener or not, if I did it would mean I would be forced to allow her to be trained, that I didn't want, I couldn't stand the thought of my little girl becoming a killer, it was bad enough I had become one in some ways, and what's more she was the first child of the duchess of Mandalore, meaning she was the heir and would people trust a politician who was also trained as a Jedi. But on the other hand, she did have such a strong signature, she would surely be an asset to the Jedi if she was trained. It would be a decision Satine would have to have a part in at some point and she would definitely not want her little girl to become a Jedi.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my commlink going off, it was Padmé.  
She was spending the day with Satine whilst Han and Diana were with Anakin and the twins.  
My commlink only showed a message;

'Med-Centre, NOW!'

Fear rushed through my body at those words and I sprinted out of the meditation room I was in and through the temple.

* * *

Padmé met me in the entryway of the med-centre, she looked surprisingly calm and almost laughed at my obviously panicked expression.

"Calm down Obi-Wan, Satine's fine."  
Calmed slightly but didn't stop me demanding her location.

"You can't see her at the minute as soon as she's out of surgery you can."  
I blanched and flopped down onto a chair.

"Surgery?"  
I managed to squeak.

"Yes, Satine opted for that when we got here since she didn't think she would be strong enough considering what the healer said last time you were here."  
I calmed a little after hearing this but tension was still obvious in my posture so Padmé sat next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be fine Obi-Wan."  
I nodded in thanks to her, such a kind woman. Anakin was lucky to have her.

* * *

Padmé and I had been sat in silence for hours, or maybe it just felt like that, I have no idea really. But a healer appeared, making us both stand up sharply.

"Master Kenobi, Senator Amidala?"  
We both nodded, and she gestured for us to follow her. We were lead to a room some way down a lot of winding corridors and the healer stopped outside the door. Padmé indicated for me to go in first and she leaned against the wall next to the door.

Satine was led on a bed on the opposite side of the room with tubes sticking out of her, it looked too much like the last time she was in the med-centre. Well, except for the three small hover cribs floating at the foot of the bed. I went to Satine's head first and traced her cheek. She was still asleep. I turned my attention to the cribs next. In two were boys who looked identical and in the last there was girl. Only one of the boys was awake, I reached into his crib and picked up my son. He, like Diana was blonde and from what I could see, had Satine's eyes too. I could sense these three children would be fantastic as Jedi, they already had a very strong bond.  
I stared at my son for a while and he just stared back. I heard Satine waking up at the other side of the room and glanced up just in time to see her open her eyes. She smiled weakly at me and I grinned back.

"Have you thought up names my dear?"  
She rolled her eyes, making me chuckle lightly.

"I don't know what we have."  
I moved to sit next to her and give her the tiny boy in my arms.

"We have identical boys and a girl. The other two are asleep."  
A tiny cry interrupted me and I groaned and rose to check on the babies still in their cribs.

"I spoke too soon. Looks like he misses his twin and our daughter misses her brothers."  
I told her as I picked the other boy up and his sister started fussing. I placed my other son in Satine's arms before rushing back to pick up their sister. Each child quietened down once they were relatively close to each other again.

"So have you thought of names, you've had enough free time on your hands lately?"  
Satine glared at me when I referenced her recent confinement in our bedroom but she couldn't hold a glare for long and smiled brilliantly.

"I thought Charlotte for the girl?"  
I nodded and looked down at the baby girl who was happily gurgling in my arms and smiled.

"Sounds like she likes it. And for the boys?"  
Satine looked at the twins lying on her raised knees.

"I thought maybe you would want to name your sons."  
I smiled at her.

"Well, they should match since they are identical."  
Satine nodded.

"How about Cade and Cole?"  
Satine raised an eyebrow.

"They are triplets, it makes sense for them to all match."  
She shrugged and turned her attention to the boys.

"So which one is Cade and which one Cole?"  
I thought for a moment. It was going to be hard to tell them apart, well at least for some time.

"The one I gave you first will be Cade since that's the first name I came up with and he was the first one I held."  
She nodded at my logic.

"Padmé's outside, do you want her to come in?"  
Satine nodded and I opened the door using the force. Nothing was getting me to leave Satine's side any time soon.

"You can come in Padmé."  
I called and she appeared through the door, grinning. The door hissed shut and she nearly ran across the room.

"So what are they?"  
I held Charlotte out to her and she gladly took her while I pulled Satine slightly forwards so I could sit a little behind her. Satine lent back on my chest and my arms encircled her and my sons.

"You are holding Charlotte and I have Cade and Cole."  
Padmé leaned over to look at the boys in Satine's lap.

"They're identical. How are you going to tell the difference?"  
We both chuckled.

"We'll manage somehow. Cole has a tiny freckle on his eyebrow."  
Satine laughed. The twins had started drifting off in her lap whilst we had been talking and were now nearly fast asleep, although Charlotte was still awake.

"Do you want Anakin to bring Han and Diana?"  
Satine shook her head.

"No, the healers said I can go home tomorrow so they can meet their brothers and sister then."  
Padmé nodded.

"Well I probably need to get home and see what state Anakin has it in."  
I laughed slightly at that but Satine just looked confused.

"Anakin left to his own devices can turn disastrous in some cases. I remember coming home once to find both R4 and R2 pieces because he got bored and hardly any food left. It was ten in the morning."  
Both Satine and Padmé laughed and Padmé handed me Charlotte.

"I'll go and see what the level of damage is. Satine, they're gorgeous."  
I got up and put Cade and Cole back in their cribs and Charlotte in Satine's arms.

"I'm going to go too, we don't want to scar Han and Diana, and maybe give Padmé help if Anakin went really overboard."  
I kissed her briefly on the lips and ran after Padmé.

* * *

Her apartment seemed quiet, but that only scared me more. Padmé moved to hang her coat up near the door while I looked cautiously around the living room. It was too quiet for Anakin to have been here all day.

"Ani, are you here?"  
Padmé seemed equally as worried as me. There was a loud crash coming from down a corridor. Padmé and I glanced at each other before running off in the direction of the crash.  
In the twins' room there was chaos. There were toys all over the floor and some sheets were forming a tent in-between Luke and Leia's cribs. Both twins and Both of my children were huddled under the sheet with Anakin and laughing.

"Ani, explain."  
Padmé ordered, hands on hips. Anakin looked up to us. He was attempting to look innocent, but failing miserably.

"Hi. We were playing. How is Satine?"  
Padmé rolled her eyes and moved to pick up Leia.

"Satine's fine. She had a girl and two boys, but what have you been up to in order to cause such a mess?"  
Anakin grinned and stood up, picking up Luke as he did so.

"Well we were bored, so I built a tent and…"

"And things kept flying at us Daddy!"  
Diana yelled, interrupting Anakin.

"Indeed. And what was the crash?"  
I pulled Diana and Han out from under the sheet, they were giggling uncontrollably.

"Well, I maybe levitated a shelf without taking the things off it first and they fell, making me lose my concentration and drop the shelf too."  
I rolled my eyes and followed Anakin out of the room. Both he and Padmé had set the twins down on a sofa and were talking in a corner. From the words I could hear it was about being responsible and she was trying to get Anakin to clean the twin's now almost trashed room. I saw her sigh and Anakin smirked before reaching out to grab her round the waist and whirling her round in circles.

"Anakin, how old are you?"  
He put Padmé down facing me but didn't release his hands from round her waist.

"Twenty four, why?"  
He rested his head on Padmé's shoulder.

"You're acting like you're four."  
He chuckled, released Padmé and came towards me.

"Come on old man, you can't be this uptight all the time."  
He tackled me to the floor so I fought back, laughing, maybe him acting twenty years younger wasn't such a bad thing, some times.  
We play fought for a few minutes until Padmé intervened. She was stood above us, much like when she confronted Anakin only a few minutes before.

"And now you're both acting like children. For goodness sakes you're both adults and both well respected Jedi and here you are scuffling like younglings!"  
We both stood up smirking slightly. Anakin shouldered me behind Padmé's back so I kicked hi lightly in the shins, the sound of leather hitting leather made Padmé turn round and glare at us. As soon as she turned her back again we burst into silent laughter.

"Daddy, when can we see mama?"  
Diana asked from across the room.

"When the Med-Centre let her go sweetheart."  
She grinned at me brilliantly, but Han looked like he was going to cry.

"Han, nothing's wrong, they just needed her to stay for a bit so they can make sure she's completely alright. You have two little brothers and a little sister now though."  
His expression immediately changed and he smiled at me.

"Sounds like you've been taking advantage of the no attachment rule being lifted."  
I hit Anakin in the stomach, he just laughed.

"Don't be crude Anakin, at least not with innocent ears present."  
I sighed.

"Now go and clean up your mess."  
He slumped off and I turned to my waiting children.

"Home time?"  
Both Han and Diana jumped off the sofa and nearly bounded to the door.

"Thank you Padmé."  
She was crouched by Luke and Leia.

"Any time Obi-Wan. See you later."  
She called absentmindedly.

We left without another word and made for home, Han and Diana were a little more excitable than usual, I think Anakin had fed them something odd.

"Daddy, do they have names?"  
It took me a few seconds to work out who Han meant.

"Yes they do. Your little sister is called Charlotte and your brothers are called Cade and Cole, they're identical."  
Han looked at me.

"What does identical mean?"  
Both his and Diana's speech had improved over the last few months; Diana's front teeth had grown back and Han could actually enunciate properly.

"It means they look exactly the same."  
Diana laughed.

"So how can you be sure there isn't just one?"  
I laughed but Han was being serious.

"Because I held both of them, and I assure you there are two."  
Diana giggled but Han didn't find it very funny.

"Not funny Di."

"Very funny."  
They started bickering and I groaned. How were we ever going to cope with five?

"Right, stop arguing and calm down. You can't be like this tomorrow, or for a while actually."  
They looked up at me questioningly.

"Your brothers and sister need quiet. You don't want them crying do you?"  
Both of them shook her heads and we carried on home.

**What Han says is what a friend of mine's little girl asked when her aunt had twin girls. I had to put it in because it's just adorable.  
Reviews are always welcome :) **


	14. Chapter 13

**I apologise for the late update. A prequel has now been posted, but under the '**_**Star Wars: The Clone Wars**_**' section in cartoons because I fancied a change.**

**Enjoy:**

**Han POV:**

Daddy was bringing Mama home today! Mama is coming home! Daddy left me and Di with the droid so he could go get her and Charlotte and Cade and Cole. He had been gone a while and I was starting to think something had happened like the last time and the mean healers wouldn't let mama leave. Me and Di were watching our second holo when the door opened and daddy came in with two blankets in his arms. He smiled at us and went into his and mama's room. Mama came in through the door next and she was only carrying one blanket. She smiled at us and we were going to cheer and run up to her but she put her finger to her lips and came to crouch down in front of us. In the blanket was a baby like Luke and Leia were, but this baby was a lot smaller than Luke and Leia were.

"This is Charlotte; she's your new little sister."  
Mama whispered and Di leaned over to stroke her head. I thought the baby was being boring because she was asleep. Luke and Leia didn't sleep. I poked the baby's cheek lightly but she didn't do anything! She just wriggled a bit, so I went to poke her again but Di stopped my hand.

"Shouldn't poke her. She won't like it."  
I asked why and mama laughed.

"Because you don't like being poked do you?"  
Daddy asked, he was coming back into the room and he didn't have the blankets in his arms. I shook my head and daddy leaned down when he got to us.

"Well I don't think Charlotte would like it then and she's younger than you."  
I pouted and daddy chuckled and leaned forward to stroke the baby's head like Di had been doing.

"But she's being boring and sleeping!"  
Mama and daddy laughed more. I didn't think it was that funny.

"She will do. She's only a day old. Do you two want to see her brothers?"  
Me and Di nodded and daddy led us both into his and mama's room. he sat us both on the bed and mama walked in with Charlotte. She sat with us on the bed and unwrapped Charlotte from her blanket. She spread it out on top of the duvet and lay her down on it. Daddy brought one of the boys over and put him down on the blanket too. But he folded his blanket and put it back in the crib. He did exactly the same with the other boy's blanket too.

"Which one's which?"  
Di asked and leaned over.

"Well, Cole is the one who had the little freckle on his eyebrow. And Cade is the other."  
Mama told us quietly. Daddy came over to sit behind her and put his arms round her. He was looking over her shoulder smiling.

"The boys are waking up, look."  
Daddy whispered and me and Di looked at them. They were wide awake and staring at us.

"Heya!"  
Di whispered and leaned over one of them. He reached up to her and gurgled. Di gave the baby one of her fingers and he started playing with it.

"They don't do much do they?"  
I muttered. Mama and daddy laughed.

"No sweetheart, not just yet. They will though and that's when you two have to help mam and daddy to look after them and check they don't hurt themselves."  
Mama leaned over and kissed my head. Me and Di both nodded and Di went back to playing with the twins but they started crying. She looked up at mama and daddy with huge eyes.

"I didn't do anything!"  
Mama smiled and reached over for a baby.

"Don't worry baby. They're only hungry. Obi can you go and get something sorted from what we got a bit ago?"  
Daddy nodded and kissed mama on the cheek before nearly running out of the room. Mama picked a baby up and started rocking him in her arms. Me and Diana went back to playing with the other baby who wasn't crying much, trying to stop him crying. Daddy came back in quickly with two bottles and he handed one to mama and sat next to her with the other. They both picked up a baby and they drank their bottles really quickly, I thought they were hungry.

"But I thought they were hungry mama."  
She laughed and put the baby on her shoulder and started patting his back.

"They were. Han babies don't have teeth so all they're going to eat for a bit is milk."  
The baby made a really cute burpy noise and mama put him back down, daddy did the same as mama and put his twin next to mama's. They were starting to fall back asleep again.

"Right, are we going to leave the babies and mama to get some rest then? I'll put a holo on and we can have popcorn and sweets."  
Me and Di jumped up and Charlotte woke up. She stared around at us.

"I think she wants to come too daddy."  
Di giggled and daddy picked up Charlotte.

"I'll give Charlotte her lunch when she gets hungry and bring her back, until then she can get to know her big brother and sister."  
Daddy smiled at mama and she got up to put the twins back in their cribs. I think Miss Padmé had lent mama and daddy Luke and Leia's cribs so there was enough. The twins cuddled into their cribs and mama got into bed. Daddy kissed her forehead and whispered something to her before turning to us and shooing us out of the room.

Di put on the cartoon holo we had been in the middle of and daddy left Charlotte with us on her blanket on the floor and went to make popcorn.

**Obi-Wan POV:**

In the kitchen I decided to get Charlotte's bottle ready for when she inevitably did get hungry later-Satine had decided months ago she wasn't going to feed them normally. The popcorn bowl was huge and overflowing. It was a happy day and I didn't want to eat properly. When I went back into the living room Han and Diana seemed to be finding their new little sister very interesting. She was gurgling and wriggling her little hands around because both Han and Diana had one of Han's ships each and they were flying them above her. Both my older children were finding her very funny judging by the giggles. I cleared my throat and they looked up to me.

"Having fun?"  
They both nodded and went back to playing.

"So I take it you don't want me to put the holo back on then?"  
They both jumped up and sat on the sofa with their feet dangling. I put the popcorn down in between them and picked Charlotte up and went to sit on my chair. She was still happily gurgling and wriggling.

* * *

**Satine POV:**

It's been a week since we brought the triplets home, Han and Diana had settled into the role of older brother and sister and I think Obi was just glad that he didn't have to hide as a father. But it had been so long since I had been at home on Mandalore, I really did need to return soon.

"You look thoughtful."  
Obi came to stand behind me on our balcony. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I leaned back into him.

"Are they asleep?"  
I almost whispered. He hummed in response and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"All five."  
My brow creased and I turned my head to face him.

"Han and Diana were exhausted. What did you do with them today?"  
He laughed.

"Well Anakin brought something round he's been playing with, it's a motion sensor game and they've been playing on it practically all day. Anakin challenged you to a game by the way."  
He chuckled quietly and leant his head against mine.

"Well if I see him coming I'll just run and hide."  
I laughed and rubbed my nose against his.

"Obi, I've been thinking."  
He drew back with an eyebrow raised.

"Do share…."

"I've been away from Mandalore for almost a year now, I do need to go back at some point. But you have your responsibilities to the Jedi here."  
He sighed and spun me round in his arms.

"Satine, I know you won't like this, but I want the triplets to become Jedi."  
I opened my mouth to protest but he carried on regardless.

"I don't want Diana to become one because her signature is so strong and her count is almost as high as Anakin's but she's best not knowing about it until she's older and I can teach her how to use the force properly. Han will never be able to use the force."  
I had to agree with him about Diana but I still didn't want any of my children to become fighters of any sort.

"Obi, I don't like this. You know how much I don't even like you fighting."  
He sighed.

"But the war is over. We're peacekeepers again and they wouldn't be exposed to anything like Anakin was. It would be more like my apprentice days."

"No Obi. I don't want them practicing violence."

"But Satine, there's three of them and because of the bond they already have they would never be split up when they reached Padawan age. Love, I'm a council member, It's only expected that at least one of my children becomes a Jedi. They would only go to the temple when they're three and I would stay here with them."  
He looked so hopeful, I just sighed.

"Obi, they're only a week old, can we talk about this nearer the time?"  
He smiled and nodded.

"By the way, Padmé's pregnant again."  
He laughed and swung me round.

"Turns out every Jedi who had a family before the rule was lifted has a big family. Ironic isn't it?"  
He put me down and I looked at him questioningly.

"For an order that didn't permit attachments some of the biggest still happened."  
I did have to laugh at the irony. Obi put me down but didn't let me out of his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine. I could stay like this forever.

"So when did you want to go back to Mandalore?"  
I shrugged.

"When the triplets are old enough really. Gods, by then I will have been away for very nearly a year."  
Obi chuckled quietly.

"Also, Obi, Mandalore is neutral, but I'm married to a Jedi. How will that even work?"  
I sighed and Obi's arms tightened round me.

"The war is over. And you it never made any difference when it was going on. You ignored my affiliations with the republic and the only time you needed help you contacted me straight away. The senate or Jedi council had nothing to do with it."  
I smiled, he had a point.

"I love you."  
I whispered into his neck. He turned his head to kiss my temple.

"I love you too darling."  
We stayed like this, just enjoying the peace and quiet of each other's company until my eyelids had actually started drooping and Obi-Wan had to carry me inside to bed.

Perfect.

**Reviews are always welcome by the way :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Stuck for ideas stuck for ideas stuck for ideas! (well at least this early on, I have great ones for later.)- Le sigh. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Enjoy:**

**Obi-Wan POV:**

After our talk two weeks ago, Satine seemed to be coming round to the idea that the triplets being Jedi was not a bad idea. They were developing very fast. Charlotte could already hold her head up by herself, but she was by far the fastest learner of the three. Satine had decided that she was going to wait until they were two months old before she took them back to Mandalore, that meant only another five more weeks on Coruscant.  
She didn't know this, but I had had an idea, that needed some thinking out truthfully, but it was an idea nonetheless that meant I could stay with my family until I needed to take care of the triplets at the temple.

I had been called over to the temple to teach a class of the remaining knights while the usual master was away. Han hadn't been feeling well this morning, so he was at home with Satine and the triplets and Diana had come with me.  
Every time she visited the temple I had to try so hard not to laugh at her obvious awe of the place, her emotions were plain on both her face and in the force. She had been sat quietly in the corner of the room playing with her doll for the first half an hour until master Yoda hobbled in. She waved at him, which he returned, then went back to playing with her doll. I set the class on a task and turned to speak to him.

"Master Kenobi, speak to you I must."  
I looked round.

"I'm a little busy at the moment master, but I can find you when I'm done here."  
He nodded slightly.

"Know of your thoughts I do Obi-Wan, you are right, they do need more thinking through though."  
I winced internally, I had forgotten about my shields. Master Yoda turned to leave, but stopped, almost as if he had just remembered something.

"Also, your daughter I must speak to. Since it was revealed she is your child, certain things I have noticed. Certain strange things."  
I fought the urge to gulp, did that mean he knew about me hiding her signature? Or was there something wrong with Di? I nodded anyway and turned to where my daughter was happily playing.

"Di, come here for a minute sweetheart."  
A few of my class looked up, a few giggled quietly and a few let out quiet 'awww' noises. I chuckled and Diana made her way shyly across the room, blushing under the gazes from my class. She ran the last few yards and clutched my leg, burying her face in my thigh. I grinned and bent down to detach her. She was very reluctant to let go but she did after I assured her multiple times that everything was alright. She stared at me with huge eyes and I crouched down to her level- which was incidentally the same height as maser Yoda, she was very small for her age. She did look adorable, stood there in a little blue sleeveless jumpsuit with a flower-like neckline, matching the little white flowers that were embroidered all over it. That Padmé had bought her with her hair in high bunches tied up with blue ribbon. Satine must have gotten very bored this morning if she had put Diana's hair up into bunches –we both knew that her hair hardly ever stayed put it was so silky and it was a miracle if you actually got it to do anything it was so curly. I smiled reassuringly at her, she only flickered a nervous smile back and tucked her doll under her arm.

"Di, Master Yoda wants to talk to you honey. Will you go with him until I'm finished here?"  
She didn't look too comfortable with that idea at all, so I reached for her hands.

"I'll come and get you as soon as I'm done here and we'll go to Dex's for food, alright?"  
She considered this for a second before nodding.

"What does he want to talk to me about?"  
I smiled and squeezed her hands lightly. Master Yoda chuckled lightly too behind me.

"Like you she most defiantly is Obi-Wan."  
I smiled at him and returned my eyes to my daughter.

"I don't know."  
She frowned and Master Yoda chuckled again.

"Why does he keep laughing at me?"  
She didn't look happy with this and I just smiled at her.

"Because you're acting like I did when I was your age. Master Yoda just finds it funny is all. He's not laughing at you specifically."  
She nodded and let go of my hands. I smiled at her and she smiled back, defiantly more confident than before.

"Okie-Day daddy."  
I frowned slightly, she had been talking to Jar-Jar again.  
She threw her arms around my neck and I heard my class quietly 'awww' and snicker again.

"Be good baby girl."  
I hugged her back and she nodded, before letting me go and leaving with Master Yoda.  
I smiled and turned back to my class. A few of them were looking at me.

"What?"  
I shrugged my shoulders.  
One of the more plucky girls spoke out.

"Is she really yours and Duchess Kryze's daughter?"  
I nodded and she 'aww'ed again.

"She's adorable master Kenobi."  
I smiled at her.

"Thank you Jemiina."  
Another knight in one of the rows behind her piped up suddenly.

"Is she going to become a Jedi?"  
I chuckled.

"No Diana isn't, but my three youngest children will."  
There were a few gasps in the room and yet another knight spoke up.

"How many kids you actually have?"  
I smiled.

"Five. But my oldest son is adopted."  
There were more whispers in the room and yet another question got shouted out.

"What are they all called?"  
I rolled my eye and groaned lightly, this would have to stop soon, I leant on the edge of the desk at the front.

"Diana's the oldest, she's five, then there's Han who's four. Then there's the triplets; Charlotte, Cade and Cole who are just under a month old."  
More 'aww's went around the room.

"Right, enough about my family, who would like to share what they have for this task?"  
The 'aww's turned to groans and I stood and grinned.

* * *

I found master Yoda and Diana in the gardens later that day, my class had gone on for longer than I had anticipated thanks=s to random questions about my family. I watched as Master Yoda levitated a pebble and sent it over to where Diana was sitting, looking on in awe. I decided to join in, so I picked a flower from a nearby bush, using the force and floated it over. Di's eyes widened as it came to rest on her knees. Master Yoda beamed and looked up to face me. Diana looked up too and her little face lit up. She ran across the grass to me and threw herself into my arms. I kissed her cheek and wrapped my own arms around her tiny frame. Master Yoda beckoned for me to sit down, I did, with Diana still in my arms, so she was now sat across my lap.

"Obi-Wan, your daughter is very much like you. If master Qui-Gon were here laughing, he would not stop, the similarities are that many."  
I winced at the mention of Qui-Gon but grinned at my daughter, who was playing with the front of my tunic.

"But ask I must, why does she have such a powerful force dampener?"  
My eyes bulged and my heart leapt into my throat.

"I placed it on her a few hours after her birth master."  
He nodded, Diana seemed none fussed by our conversation, she had started playing quietly with her doll now, meaning she was completely distracted.

"Why may I ask young one?"  
I sighed and hugged her closer to me. Her head flopped against my chest but she didn't interrupt her little game with her doll.

"Her midichlorian count is the same as mine master and also her signature is very strong. She was born in the middle of the Clone Wars and a few years before the Separatists started taking children for a project of theirs. Looking back, Diana was the same age as those children, but my initial thoughts about covering her signature was because I didn't want her taken away, either by the sith or by the Jedi."  
Master Yoda nodded and indicated for me to carry on, knowing there was a little more, as he usually does.

"I wanted her to have a normal life, well as normal as it could ever be as the heir to the Mandalorian throne. I wanted to protect her and the best way seemed to be to conceal all traces of her force sensitivity. I hope you understand master."  
Master Yoda nodded slowly.

"Understand, I do Obi-Wan."  
Yoda bowed his head in understanding. I kissed the top of Diana's head. Master Yoda smiled at me and carried on.

"Also, aware of your hopes to return to Mandalore with your family I am."  
I swallowed and nodded.

"Yes master, I was hoping to return with them and stay if that is alright. I mean the war isn't happening any more so there is no real reason for me to stay besides my seat on the council and that is my only problem, how I would attend meetings."  
Master Yoda nodded understandingly.

"Well Obi-Wan, there is the way council members attended meetings during the war, and every conflict that has ever happened. The comm. Call is something wondrous young one."  
Yoda chuckled and I did feel slightly silly, but he did have a point.

"Also, wanting your youngest children to become Jedi you are."  
I looked at him in shock. How could he possibly know this? But then again, it is Master Yoda and he does seem to know everything.

"Yes master, when they are old enough to be trained as initiates I would like to return with them."  
Master Yoda nodded, but then said something I really hadn't expected and I'm sure he could sense my surprise.

"Of course Obi-Wan, train them you will."  
I stared at him.

"I doubt they would respond to many other people."  
I nodded, but he carried on surprising me.

"Be with them throughout their training you would be, and train all three as padawans you would."  
I gaped at him.

"But master, I thought it was the Jedi rules that a master only have one?"  
He smiled at me.

"But you forget, you broke the rules and they have now been changed. Rules can be altered Obi-Wan. And also, no force sensitive triplets have ever existed."  
I nodded, still slightly in shock. Master Yoda chuckled and stood.

"Enjoy the rest of your day young ones. Diana, delightful to talk to you it was."  
Di looked up from my chest and waved to him.

"Bye bye Master Yoda!"  
I heard him chuckled as he hobbled away. Diana looked up at me.

"Daddy, I'm hungry can we go for food now?"  
I smiled and nodded but she reached her arms up around my neck. I groaned this meant she wanted carrying.

* * *

"So what did you and Master Yoda talk about then?"  
Di looked at me over the rim of her glass. She put it down and I laughed, she had a juice mustache. She scowled at me and I reached over to wipe it away and she smiled and carried on.

"He wanted to know if I knew what the force was. I told him I didn't and he showed me all about it. And we talked about you and mama and Han and he wanted to know about Charlotte and Cade and Cole. So I told him all about them. And he told me all about what you were like when you were an initiate. It was funny"  
I groaned.

"You shouldn't listen to everything he says about when I was an initiate. It was about thirty years ago."  
Her mouth fell open.

"That's ages daddy!"  
I nodded. and took a sip of my own drink.

"What did master Yoda mean when he said I have a force dampener? Is that bad?"  
I sighed.

"No it's nothing bad. But you do have one."  
She looked a little confused.

"Why?"  
I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I put it on you sweetheart."  
Her eyes widened.

"Why?"  
I groaned.

"Because both me and mama didn't want you to be taken away from us either by the Jedi or by the Sith."  
She took another drink.

"Why would I be taken away daddy?"

"Because your midichlorian count is the same as mine. It's very high and you were only a baby so you could have been taken away."  
She nodded.

"What's midichlorians?"  
I smiled and recited the explanation had heard since I was an initiate. Diana nodded at the end and Dex came up to us with our food.  
We talked for a while and he joked with Diana.

"So do you want me to take it off, or do you want to wait until you're older?"  
She chewed her food thoughtfully.

"I don't know. I mean I wouldn't know what to do daddy?"  
I smiled at her master Yoda was right; she was more like me than I thought at times.

"Well I want to lift it but I know your mama would have something to say about it, so maybe we should talk to her as well."  
She nodded and tried to take a huge bite of meat.

"Di, cut it please, you're not a Gundark."  
She giggled and cut it up.

"Why didn't you want me to be a Jedi daddy?"  
I almost choked on my drink and looked across to her serious little face peering at me across the table.

"Um, why do you ask that?"

"You put a force dampener on me and didn't want the Jedi to know about me."  
I swallowed and tried to work out a reply.

"Well… you were your mine and your mama's first child and we didn't want anything to happen to you, you were born in the middle of a war sweetheart."  
She seemed to understand this.  
We finished eating and left for the busy bustle of Coruscant in the afternoon. Di still didn't want to be put down so I was carrying her again.

"Now, your birthday's coming up, what do you want from me and mama?"  
She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder.

**Please review :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Obi-Wan POV:**

We returned home with armfuls of new toys and a 'get well' present for Han that Di insisted we got. Satine met us inside the apartment. She was sat on the sofa in our living room with Han on her lap watching a holo with him. The triplets had obviously been put to bed because there was no noise, apart from the holo and Han's occasional quiet whimper.

"I take it you two had a quiet day?"  
I put my arm full of toys on a chair and Diana slid down from my arms with her new doll and went to show Satine.

"Yes, Padmé came round at about midday with Luke and Leia, so they played with the triplets while I looked after His majesty here."  
She gestured to Han, but smiling so we knew she was only joking.

"Did you two have a nice day?"  
Diana nodded and held out her doll to Satine.

"Obi, you haven't been spoiling her have you?"  
I shook my head and sat down on the other side of Han, taking him off her and sitting him on my lap. He snuggled into my chest and curled up into a ball.

"We went birthday shopping and she didn't ask for everything in the shop this time. Still not feeling better?"  
He shook his head and curled up tighter.

"Well we got you something, didn't we Di?"  
Diana nodded and skipped over to the bags of shopping.  
She brought out a wookie shaped cuddly toy and handed it to Han who took it and smiled at her slightly. He roared very quietly in what he thought was shiriwook, making me and Satine laugh. Even feeling ill the boy still had a sense of humour. Han cuddled the wookie tightly while Diana started babbling about what she had done today.

"So what is for your birthday and what isn't?"  
Satine gestured to the heap on the other sofa.

"The doll is for being good for Master Yoda, and not teasing daddy about what Master Yoda told me, and the rest are for my birthday."

"Is this right Obi?"  
Satine looked over to me. I nodded.

"And what could Master Yoda tell you that you could have teased daddy about?"  
She smiled and Diana looked over to me, I nodded at her to go on.

"He told me all about daddy when he was an initiate. It was really funny mama, did you know he didn't speak for ages and AGES! Well, until Master Qui-Gon met him."  
She exaggerated every 'ages' and Satine laughed.

"Yes I did. Completely unlike you then?"  
Diana looked a little embarrassed, but nodded.

"Are you tired or hungry Di?"  
She shook her head at Satine, but yawned anyway.

"You're tired sweetheart, off to bed."  
Satine got up to lead Diana away to her room.

"But Han gets to stay up…"

"Han is sick and can't sleep."  
Diana's moaning faded down the corridor.

"So are you not feeling any better young man?"  
Han shook his head at me.

"Are you tired?"  
He nodded.

"Can you not sleep because you feel sick?"  
He nodded again and I tightened my arms round his little shaking body.

"Come on, fresh air."  
I picked him up, wookie and all, collected a blanket from the other side of the sofa and went out to our balcony. I sat on the floor and wrapped both me and Han in the blanket. He was big for his age which made it quite awkward, but not impossible.  
Satine came back from putting Diana to bed and came outside to us.

"What are you doing out here? He'll catch his death."  
She told me off quietly but I gestured for her to be quiet.

"Fresh air might do him good, and I've got a blanket wrapped round him and my body heat to keep him warm."  
She shrugged and leant against the Balcony wall.

"Did you speak to Master Yoda then, or was it just Diana?"  
I looked up at her.

"I did too. I can come back to Mandalore with you when you travel, but I return with the triplets when they come to the temple to be trained."  
She groaned.

"Obi, I still don't want them to become Jedi."  
I sighed.

"Satine, they will be safe."  
She ran her hands through her hair which was loose for a change.

"You're deciding their fate for them Obi, it's not fair on them."  
I groaned.

"It's not fair on anyone who becomes a Jedi to have their fate decided for them, but at least they won't have to endure what I did. They will know their parents Satine, they will know their brother and sister. It's more than I ever knew. Qui-Gon was the only father I've ever known and he passed me off for Anakin when he came along, Anakin has been the only brother I've ever known. They can leave the order if they want to when they're old enough to decide, but until then I want them to come to the temple and train to become Jedi."  
She still didn't look convinced but nodded dejectedly.

"Oh, and Diana knows about the force dampener."  
Her mouth gaped in shock.

"You told her?"  
She gasped.

"No I didn't tell her, she overheard Master Yoda and I talking."  
Her alarm grew.

"So master Yoda knows now does he, brilliant. Obi, I thought you were going to keep her force sensitivity secret. I bet he wants you to lift it and for her to become a Jedi too."  
She turned to go back inside, obviously annoyed at me.

"No he doesn't. He seemed to understand why she had it in the first place. And he didn't say anything about her becoming a Jedi. Besides, she's too old to be trained now. But she agreed to talk to both of us about taking it off when I asked her."  
Satine turned round to me, still not impressed.

"Fine, do what you want Obi-Wan."  
She stormed inside and I hugged Han closer to me.

"Daddy, why's mama so upset?"  
Han asked, really quietly and quite shakily from my chest.

"Because she doesn't want Charlotte Cade and Cole to become Jedi like me."  
He nodded slightly.

"So does that mean I shouldn't tell her I wanna be a pilot in the republic forces?"  
I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"No, you should probably tell her that when she's in a better mood, or when you're old enough to apply to it."  
Han chuckled weakly and shivered.

"Cold?"  
I asked.

"A little but I feel kinda better after the fresh air."  
I smiled and picked him up to go back indoors. Satine was sat on a sofa, sipping some water when we came back in.

"Corrupted another one of our children?"  
She asked, really harshly actually.

"I haven't corrupted any of our children."  
I sat next to her.

"Whatever."  
She grumbled and turned away from me.

"Satine, why are you sulking?"  
Her head whipped back to face me, boy she was angry.

"I am not sulking, I just don't like the fact you want our innocent children to learn how to fight."  
I groaned.

"It's my legacy. Just like Diana becoming duchess after you is yours. Have you thought that perhaps she doesn't want to do that and this is the same as the situation with the triplets?"  
I couldn't believe we were having this argument again. I really thought she was coming round to this idea.

"No I hadn't, but at least she won't be in danger of getting herself killed."

"Satine, think of how many assassination attempts have been made at you. Is it really any safer?"  
She shot me a murderous look.

"Why are you being like this?"  
I asked, forgetting about Han in my arms.

"Why am I being like what? A proper mother to my children, is it so wrong for me not to want them to go somewhere where I will hardly ever see them?"  
I felt something snap inside me and I replied, maybe a little too viciously at the beginning.

"Satine you're being petty. Think of how my mother felt when I was taken to the temple, she knew she would never see me again, that's why she gave me the locket and ring. She knew she wouldn't see her son grow up. If she's still alive she may have seen what has been on the holo-net about me. Maybe she's seen what there was about us when the news came out we were married, maybe she's seen what there was about the children when that was on. Satine think about how she must have felt, knowing her son has a family and she can't see them, knowing she is a grandmother to five amazing children, but also knowing she will never see their beautiful smiles, or hear their laughter. Knowing she will also never meet the amazing and beautiful woman who has stolen my heart and given me complete and utter happiness for ten years now. If she had seen any of the things about us, she would have noticed YOU wearing HER ring. Just imagine how that might have made her feel, knowing she would never meet us, never see how happy we are and just how much I love you."  
My speech softened towards the end and Satine had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I never knew you felt like that."  
She gasped, leaning forward to brush her hand across my face, I turned my head to kiss her palm.

"I do. I also want to find my family at some point. But I meant every word."  
She leaned forward to wrap her arms around me. I remembered Han curled up in between us and pulled away.

"That does make me seem a little petty."  
She sighed and brushed a hand across Han's head.

"We had better get you into bed Mr."  
She whispered and took him out of my arms.

"But I won't be able to sleep."  
Han mumbled.

"You need to try Han. It will make you feel better and you can come into our room if you really don't feel well later, but try to sleep first."  
He nodded against his shoulder. The boy was tired but he would try not to show it.  
I stood and went to the window, looking out over Coruscant I slipped into my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Obi."  
Satine made me jump when she put a hand lightly on my shoulder when she came back into the room.

"I hadn't thought of things that way before. Hearing you talk like that sort of knocked a little sense into me."  
I slid my arms around her waist and held her tight.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad for them to become Jedi. At least they would know us."  
I nodded and her arms snaked their way around my neck.

"I love you. So much my darling."  
She whispered, the tears had returned to her eyes.

"I love you too Satine."  
She leaned up to kiss me gently. I could feel the tears slip down her cheeks. We pulled away and I wiped away any tears with a fingertip.

"How come you always have the right thing to say in an argument?"  
She smiled slightly cheekily up at me.

"Well, I am the negotiator."  
I waggled my eyebrows and picked her up. She laughed and I carried her to our bedroom, stopping occasionally to steal a kiss.

**The little bit about Obi-Wan as an initiate was passing reference to KenobiTheKid's I Trust You. (Read it, it's really good.) :) I hope you don't mind...**

**Please review…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but so many things have been going on. But, in short I'm a very happy girl at the moment! :D**

**Enjoy:**

**Obi-Wan POV:**

Two month since the triplets were born and we were all heading back to Mandalore. Anakin and Padmé were planning on seeing us all off at a Senate landing platform. Diana had insisted on carrying one of the twins, Satine was carrying the other and Charlotte had made a fuss when Satine had tried to take her before. Both the twins were asleep but Charlotte was pulling random strands of my hair gently. She found the colour funny I think, well lucky for her, hers was going to turn out the same. Anakin had teased me that she was like my double; her eyes were the exact same colour as mine and so far, she looked quite a bit like me, just a lot more feminine, and younger.

It had become very clear that even though the triplets were close, Charlotte liked to be individual and didn't react well to Satine, which was odd. The twins were constantly commanding Satine's attention when they were awake, but so far didn't spend long awake at all.

"Daddy, where we going?"  
Han tugged my trouser leg.

"Home Han, we're going back to Mandalore."  
He looked slightly confused.

"But you don't live there with us, you never come back with when we do."  
I chuckled and Charlotte giggled against my shoulder.

"Well Master Yoda told me I can and he will call me if he needs me. Do you not want me to come back with you?"  
He shook his head vigorously and attached himself to my leg.

"No I'm happy you're coming back with us. I can't wait to go back."  
I smiled down at him, but he didn't let go.

"Han, I'm having a little trouble walking with you there."  
He grinned cheekily up at me. This boy was going to be such a troublemaker once we got home.

"But I'm comfy down here and I had to run to keep up with you and Mama and Diana. I'm only little."  
I laughed a bit too loudly than I should have, startling Charlotte a little so she began to fuss. I stroked her little back soothingly and kissed her cheek, whispering to her until she settled again.

"Han you're the same size as Diana, She's not that tall but you are certainly anything but small."  
He grinned up at me and tightened his arms.

"Not letting go! You have to walk to the ship with me like this!"  
He giggled and I sighed, Charlotte copied me and I stopped walking to look at her.

"Why do all my children have a cheeky streak?"  
I groaned, mostly to myself but Charlotte giggled.

We got to 'The Coronet' to find Anakin and Padmé waiting with Luke and Leia in their arms. Anakin started laughing as soon as he saw me. I glared at him and he nodded, using the force, he detached Han from my leg and levitated him over to him. As soon as his feet touched the floor Anakin bent down so Han could see Luke who was in his arm. Han and Luke had become close recently, well about as close as a four year old and almost ten month old baby could get. Han had started referring to Anakin as 'uncle Anakin' a few weeks ago, which made me feel a little scared since the comment preceding that was that Anakin would teach Han how to fly if he wanted to go into the republic forces. It wasn't that Anakin was a bad pilot, in fact he was one of the best there is, but he could be slightly reckless at times and Han was impressionable. In my mind, it wasn't such a good combination. Anakin was ecstatic about this though, he had whirled Han round his and Padmé's apartment until Han became dizzy.

Satine was talking to Padmé a little bit away from us. They seemed to be arranging for Padmé to visit at some point.

"Daddy! Luke looks like a mini Uncle Anakin!"  
Han giggled and poked Luke's cheek lightly, making Luke giggle.

"He does indeed. But Luke has a chance at being normal and not crazy."  
Anakin pulled his tongue out at me as I bent down so I was at the same level as him and Han.

"Mature Anakin."  
I laughed. Luke really did look like a mini Anakin.

"Well your hair looks weird."  
He quipped, giggling.

"And you're a father of how many?"  
He smiled.

"Two and a half."

"Anakin, you can't have half a child, it's not possible. Have you been drinking?"  
He shook his head.

"No I have not. I'm just happy. I bought a new ship and Padmé didn't say anything about my driving for once, you don't think I'm a bad driver do you?"  
I laughed.

"Depends. There were times I feared for my life, mostly after being let out of the med-centre."  
Anakin laughed.

"Admittedly, I did that because I know how much you hate the med-centre, and it was funny."  
He grinned evilly and I groaned.

"So is this ship in as much of a bad state as the last one you got?"  
He looked offended.

"The 'Twilight' wasn't in bad shape, true it maybe wasn't the most sturdy of ships, but at least it was always flyable."  
I rolled my eyes but laughed anyway, typical Anakin. I felt Satine's hand on my shoulder.

"Obi, time to go."  
I stood up, as did Anakin.

"Well, see you soon old man."  
He smiled at me and ruffled Han's hair. I went to say goodbye to Padmé quickly whilst Satine and Diana did the same with Anakin.

We boarded the waiting ship and made our way to Satine's rooms near the top. As soon as we were in Satine lay the twins in the huge crib that the triplets were sharing. Charlotte wouldn't need it since I don't think she planned on sleeping much on the thirteen hour journey. Han and Diana immediately found a game and started playing it in a corner. I lay on a couch with Charlotte still on my chest and sat her up so she was facing me, her little face scanned the room in slight confusion and her eyes widened in slight shock when the ship detached and set off into the Coruscant orbit.

"Flying darling, in the sky!"  
That didn't help much, when the ship jerked out of Orbit she started crying. Satine looked across the room at me as I gathered her into my chest and rocked her gently.

"I did nothing Satine, She just isn't too sure about flying."  
Satine smiled and came over to the couch.

"Definitely your daughter then."  
I smiled up at her and she gestured for me to move so she could sit down.

"Nope, we're on here. Go on the other one."  
I stuck my tongue out at her cheekily, so she sat on me. I wouldn't normally mind, Satine was quite light, but now she still had a little of her baby weight, and was sat dangerously close to a place where no man should be sat on.

"Satine dear… please could you lift…up a moment?"  
She smiled at me and shook her head.

"Love…think about where you're sat…"  
She grinned evilly, much like Anakin's and leaned over to kiss me quickly before getting up.

"Dear gods above woman! Never do that to me again. Especially if you want another child."  
I swung my legs over the couch and leaned back into the cushions, sighing in relief.

"It had to be done. And what makes you think I want another child? We have five already."  
I kissed her on the cheek when she sat down next to me and leaned against my shoulder.

"I heard you talking to Padmé a few days ago."

"I see, well perhaps when the twins are older. Has she gotten used to flying yet?"  
I lifted Charlotte off my shoulder she still looked a little scared and was sniffling quietly.

"No she hasn't can't I just use a force suggestion to make her go to sleep?"  
Satine hit me lightly upside the head.

"No you cannot. She's your daughter, how did you get used to flying?"  
I thought back; Qui-Gon got me through my first flight. I actually think he used a force suggestion on me, looking back. I did fall asleep remarkably easily that night.

"That is a question you would have had to have asked Qui-Gon. She's not going to like it when we jump to hyperspace, or out for that matter."  
Satine sighed and stroked Charlotte's head.

"What are we going to do with you baby girl."  
She sighed. Diana looked up from her game with Han.

"I thought I was your baby girl."  
She asked across the room. Satine took Charlotte and I went over to her.

"You are my baby girl. If you don't want to be six any more that is…"  
I picked her up like you held a baby and rained kisses all over her neck and face. She squirmed against me.

"Not a baby daddy! I'm a big girl!"  
I shifted her so she could wrap her arms around my neck and her legs went around my side.

"You're always going to be my baby girl Di."  
I kissed her cheek again and she giggled, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're fluffy daddy. And it tickles!"  
She giggled. Satine burst into uncontrollable laughter behind us on the couch.

"Fluffy? What do you mean by fluffy?"  
I chuckled at the giggling girl in my arms.

"Fluffy daddy."  
She patted my chin with a hand. She meant the beard.

"Well I feel slightly offended. Ewoks are fluffy, does that mean you're calling me an Ewok?"  
I feigned offence and she thought about this for a while.

"Yep! Daddy, you're an Ewok!"  
I put her down when she started giggling again and started walking back to the couch where Charlotte had started crying again because we had just jumped to hyperspace. Satine handed her to me and went to check on the twins. I lay back down on the couch and pulled her to my chest and cuddled her. She quietened down after a bit but still whimpered a little every time she caught sight of the window. Satine came back after a while, announcing that the twins had awoken for their bottle and gone back to sleep again. She crouched by the couch I was lying over.

"She still hasn't gotten used to it?"  
I shook my head and Satine ran a hand over Charlotte's back. Han came bounding up to us with his teeth chattering.

"Mama, cold."  
She took his hand and disappeared into his and Diana's bedroom, coming back with the heavy duvet of his bed she wrapped him up in it on the other couch and then went to get Diana's in case she got cold too.

"Are you cold Obi?"  
I shook my head, despite the fact I was feeling a little chilly.

"Is Charlotte cold?"

"I think so, she's shivering a tiny bit. Can you bring the duvet from our bed?"  
She raised an eyebrow.

"And then you can join us on here, it's big enough."  
I smiled at her and she disappeared again, bringing the huge duvet from off our bed with her. I moved Charlotte a little so she could lie across my other side. Diana and Han had carried on their game on the other couch, wrapped in their duvets. I had to laugh, all you could see was their heads poking out, and occasionally a hand.

"You know, she actually is starting to look like you Obi."  
Satine lay her head on my shoulder and stroked Charlotte's cheek.

"I have a mini me."  
She groaned and slipped her hand down around my waist.

"Hopefully she won't be as accident prone as you. Or won't be as reluctant to talk as you were."  
I smiled.

"Well she's not making a fuss about space anymore."  
Charlotte made a noise of agreement against my shoulder.

"I don't think she will be as quiet as me, judging by how much of a fuss she made just now although I do think the twins are going to be like me where talking's concerned."  
She groaned and head butted my shoulder.

"Why is your gene pool not normal?"

"Would you have me any other way?"  
I smiled at her and she kissed the tip of my nose.

"Of course not my dear. But if they don't talk until they're three then you have some compensating to do."  
I chuckled.

"I don't mind. Now how long do we have left until we come out of hyperspace?"  
Satine winced.

"Just less than eleven hours I think."  
I groaned.

"Time for a sleep before Charlotte wakes us up again."  
She chuckled and snuggled against my shoulder.

"Good plan. Is she warm now?"  
I nodded and looked at the little girl who was now falling asleep against my shoulder. FINALLY!

* * *

By the time we docked on Mandalore, Satine and I had given up trying to keep Charlotte quiet, she really did not like flying. The twins had woken up part way through the flight. They took one look outside and immediately became fascinated by the whirls of hyperspace. Han and Diana had fallen asleep sometime after Satine and I when their game had bored them. They were leaning against each other on the sofa, still wrapped up in their duvets. They woke up relatively easily and Diana fussed about carrying one of the twins again Han hovered around her 'in case she needed help' and Satine and I took the other triplets. Charlotte had refused to be put down the entire time we had been aboard the Coronet and had made the biggest fuss imaginable when we docked.

As soon as we reached Satine's rooms Diana handed Satine Cole, I think, and she and Hon ran off to their rooms to get the toys they had missed in their extremely long absence. Satine lay the twins on a chair and left for her office. This left me, with a still agitated Charlotte and twins who weren't doing anything. I decided to play a game with the force with them. I got a blanket from Han's room and laid it out on the living room floor I made a sort of nest with cushions and laid each triplet out on it. Charlotte went in the middle of her brothers, but didn't look happy about being put down. I settled in front of them and leaned over so I they could still see me. The boys gurgled and wriggled when I levitated another cushion over them and caught it to lean on. Charlotte reached for the cushion I was leaning on. I shook my head and she cried out in what I think was frustration so I picked her up and sat her against my chest. She seemed happy like that. I kept on levitating random objects in the room over the triplets near me, this kept making them giggle. Well at least it was a better reaction to the force than Diana's first was. Charlotte kept reaching her hand out to try and levitate something. Her little face kept falling every time I levitated a different object, so I took her hand and pointed it at a cushion and levitated that. Her face turned up to me once the cushion was back on the couch. The twins were giggling and squirming on the blanket but Charlotte was silent for once, she looked very shocked. She looked like Diana did when she went in the water on Naboo for the first time, her mouth had formed an 'O' and her eyes were ridiculously round. /I smiled down at her.

"Having fun?"  
I looked up to see Satine leaning on the couch, she was smiling widely.

"Very much so. Charlotte's having a hard time being left alone though."  
She came round the couch to sit beside me.

"Understandable. You have just spent nearly fifteen hours cuddling her have you not?"  
I nodded and Charlotte clapped her hands and looked up at me.

"I think you've found your favourite out of them."  
I looked up at her in slight shock.

"I don't have a favourite Satine."  
She smiled at me and ruffled my hair. Despite knowing I don't like it when she does that.

"You keep telling yourself that dear."  
She kissed the top of my head and stood up. I watched as she sauntered into the kitchen until Charlotte's little noises of discomfort brought me back to reality.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"  
She looked up at me with tearful blue eyes and her bottom lip trembled.

"Oh don't cry, what's wrong?"  
I lifted her up to my shoulder and she started fussing quietly and opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"You hungry darling?"  
I took her into the kitchen where Satine was making herself some Kaff and sat her on the side.

"Obi you haven't just left Cade and Cole on their own in there have you?"  
I nodded and her eyes bulged at me.

"Don't look like that, how much trouble can they get into in that nest I built?"  
She sighed and went to check on them anyway. I turned to where Charlotte was sat on the counter.

"Well she's being a little over protective."  
The little girl smiled at me and I turned away to make her bottle.

"Well they're alright."  
Satine sighed and came over to kiss my cheek when she came back.

"Told you so."  
I replied. Satine just rolled her eyes and poured her kaff before turning round to watch me and Charlotte. I had jumped up onto the counter and gathered her into my lap again cooing nonsense to her. Satine chuckled, bringing my attention back to her.

"You don't have a favourite…of course."  
She smiled at me over her cup.

"Well you've got the twins."  
I pulled my tongue out at her and she smiled back in slight victory. Her smile grew when I fixed Charlotte's bottle and hovered it close to her so she could reach out for it. I still held it for her because she couldn't by herself.

"What?"  
I looked up at her.

"Nothing."  
Satine shook her head and took another sip of kaff.

"I take it the they didn't react as badly to the force than Diana did?"  
She chuckled and I shook my head.

"No they didn't in fact they quiet liked it and there were no tears."  
She nodded.

"They're really quiet. Han and Diana were never this quiet were they?"  
Satine shook her head.

"Never. Maybe they will start being a little more vocal about things in time though, I mean they do have Han and Diana as role models and Charlotte as an example."  
I nodded.

"Well maybe if we separate the tree of them. Charlotte can be as loud as she wants and they can learn at their own pace."  
She thought about this for a while.

"You could be on to something there."  
She finally said whilst Charlotte finished her bottle and I patted her back over my shoulder.

"So I'll take the twins and you can have the other three."  
I was making faces at Charlotte and nodded at what she said without registering it properly.

"Wait, why do I get three?"  
She laughed when I registered it and looked up at her sharply.

"You've missed out on quite a bit of Han and Diana's lives so far you need to get at least some time back and as for Charlotte, well she's your favourite."  
Satine's smirk widened when she finished and leaned over to kiss Charlotte's head.

"Now, I've caught up on everything I missed that didn't get sent to Coruscant and I'm going to say goodnight to Han and Diana and go to bed. You will need to get them changed for bed in a few hours and somehow tire Cole, Cade and Charlotte out so they will sleep and you need to change them into different pyjamas."  
I smiled and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"Don't fret, go and sleep and I'll try not to wake you up when I come in."  
She turned at the doorway.

"Now we both know you won't succeed, but I promise I won't be too mad."  
She smiled and turned to leave, I heard her saying goodnight to Cade and Cole then move to our older children's' rooms to wish them goodnight too.

"So shall we go back to your brothers then?"  
I asked Charlotte she made a noise of agreement and we went back into the living room.

**Let me know what you think, Review…**


	18. Chapter 17

**A day between Obi-Wan, Diana, Han and Charlotte.**

**Enjoy:**

**Obi-Wan POV:**

My plan to make the twins more vocal was going very well according to Satine. They had become confident enough to 'converse' with each other in their own little language. I had only heard a little of this, Satine had only told me and showed me a holo video of them in her office lying on the floor on a playmat. It was adorable and they actually seemed to know what the other wanted or was saying. If one banged their head on a toy lying on the floor or something the other started crying as well. It was quite strange, like they shared each other's feelings and to a lesser extent emotions. I had asked Anakin if Luke and Leia had been similar to this, they had but not nearly as much as Cade and Cole. Anakin was as puzzled as me by this and had promised to do some research, he hadn't got back to me yet.

We had been on Mandalore for three weeks and Charlotte was still fairly tiny whereas the twins had grown a lot. It was getting slightly more difficult for Satine to carry both of them at the same time. She generally got me to take them to her office before the rest of our children woke up. Cade and Cole woke up a lot earlier than their siblings and went to sleep earlier. Charlotte slept the same as them but was very hard to get to sleep. Satine had caught me singing her to sleep a few times when she was being particularly difficult. Han loved his sleep as much as ever and Diana was starting to pick up her mother's sleeping habits. She could be heard groaning and hitting her wall when Satine and I were too loud in the morning or when the triplets woke us up crying.

This particular morning, Cade and Cole were lying in the middle of our bed babbling away in their own way. Charlotte and Han were still asleep and Diana was curled up with me under the covers next to the twins. Satine was busy making breakfast of some sort in the kitchen.  
All three of us had been woken up ridiculously early by Cade and Cole crying because they were hungry. Diana and I had both found it too hot to sleep last night and she had appeared at the door to mine and Satine's room clutching her doll and almost in tears. We had both slept for about an hour before we were woken up. Satine had slept through the night which both Diana and I were extremely jealous of. Charlotte hadn't slept well either, she had only gone to sleep a few hours after midnight and about two hours before Diana crawled into bed.

Satine came back when Diana had started falling asleep. She plopped down onto her side and handed me my tea mug and plate of breakfast. Diana woke up suddenly, groaned and head butted my chest. I put my breakfast down and hugged her close, stroking her back comfortingly. Her shoulders hitched slightly and I pulled her head away from me slightly. She was crying. I stroked her hair gently.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"  
She sobbed lightly a few times and wiped her hands over her cheeks. Satine looked up from where she was fussing over the twins.

"Just. So. Tired. Don't. Like. It."  
I pulled her back into me and stroked her back.

"You and me both baby girl."  
She quietened down after a while. Satine looked up at me.

"Do you want me to take all the boys today and you and the girls can sleep. I know you're both tired and Charlotte didn't sleep much last night."  
I nodded and kissed the top of Diana's head. She looked up at me still sniffling.

"You hungry Di?"  
She nodded a little and I sat up, bringing her with me and retrieved the plate from my bedside table. I placed it on Diana's knee and she picked up a piece of toast and nibbled it daintily. I grabbed one of the other pieces of toast and Satine burst out laughing. Both me and Diana looked at her. She still had tearstained cheeks but she looked a little chirpier.

"Sorry but you both act so similar when you're tired."  
She pulled the covers back and climbed out of bed to go over to our fresher. Diana and I both looked at each other, shrugged and went back to our toast. We both worked our way through the plate and I shared my tea with her. She strangely liked the taste of it at six years old and very often I found myself sharing mine with her. Satine came back a while later she, pinning her hair up in a high bun. She had obviously showered because her hair still looked slightly damp. Di looked up from where she was tickling Cade and Cole.

"Do you want to help me pick what to wear today darling?"  
Di nodded and crawled over to the edge of the bed so she could see into Satine's side of the closet.

"I think you should wear the grey and blue one there."  
She pointed to a grey and dress that I quite liked. It was light grey and grazed the tops of her shoulders the bodice buttoned down the front with light blue buttons which carried on down the whole dress. The sleeves and neckline were turned up and showed the blue lining that matched the buttons. Satine pulled it out and looked it up and down before nodding and taking it into the fresher to change. I lay back in bed and shut my eyes while Diana played with Cade and Cole. I didn't know I had drifted off to sleep until Satine kissed my forehead. My eyes snapped open and I looked up, she was sat on the edge of the bed smiling down at me.

"I'm going to go and wake Han up and then head off to my office. I have a desk load of work to do. You can stay here with Diana and Charlotte and sleep all day if you want, just don't forget to eat. I love you."  
I smiled and slipped my hand around her neck to pull her back to me.

"I won't. Have fun with your datapads."  
She scowled and I smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Love you too darling."  
I whispered when we pulled apart. Satine stood and left the room to go and wake Han up.  
She returned a bit later half-dragging a very sleepy looking but fully dressed Han. Diana had crawled back into the bed and had stolen my tea again, she was curled up against me sipping it happily.

"Well you two look comfy."  
Satine smiled when she came back to the bed. She picked up Cade and I handed her Cole. She kissed Diana on the head and bent into Charlotte's crib to do the same with her. I waved to Han and he smiled sleepily back before trailing behind Satine when she left the room. I heard the main door open and close and I turned to Diana who was still curled up into my side with my tea.

"I hope you're enjoying that young lady."  
I smiled down at her. She nodded and offered the cup to me.

"Want some daddy?"  
I took the cup off her and took a gulp. She took it back off me and went back to sipping it.

"So do you just want to sleep today?"  
She nodded and I took the now empty cup out of her hands.

"Alright. Mama put the ventilation on before she left so it's nice and cool now."  
She nodded and wrapped an arm around me.

"Love you daddy."  
She murmured and snuggled closer.

"Love you too Di. Now sleep time."  
I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

It was about midday when Charlotte woke us up, crying because she was hungry. Diana groaned and I stood up to see to her. I brought her back into the bedroom. She was wide awake and Diana had fallen back asleep. I watched her sleep for a few minutes before deciding she would have to wake up. I put Charlotte down next to her and the baby rolled around so she was facing her older sister. She reached out a hand to put it on Diana's cheek, this made her wake up suddenly but she didn't look too bothered about it. She hugged her little sister close and rolled over so she could lift her up. Charlotte squealed and her arms and legs flailed wildly. I moved forward and took Charlotte off Diana. She sat up and I sat next to her on the bed.

"Got to wake up now Di. If you sleep now you won't sleep tonight. Do you want to watch a holo and curl up with the duvet?"  
I asked, she nodded and jumped up off the bed. I handed her Charlotte and gathered the duvet up. We made our way into the living room and Diana flopped down onto the sofa with Charlotte still in her arms. I sat next to them and spread the duvet on top of us. Diana handed me Charlotte and wriggled out of the duvet to go and find a holo. She returned, put it on and slipped back under the duvet and curled up on my lap, I leaned back onto the arm of the sofa and sat Charlotte on Diana's lap. The three of us watched the screen, even Charlotte seemed to be paying attention to it. I smiled and leaned my head back into the cushions. Satine had said not to let them go hungry, but Diana hadn't said she was hungry and Charlotte would never give me peace if she was hungry.

* * *

**Satine POV:**

The boys had all been well behaved today, well except a minor incident with Han and one of my guards. The guard had been getting a little annoyed with Han's constant questions and it was noticeable how much he wanted to be left alone, in the end Han had to be put in a corner by me with his ships and told to play nicely or Obi-Wan would hang him from the light fitting in our apartments- This I knew he wouldn't do, but it was a threat that made Han behave every time.

I had forgotten about lunch and what had actually reminded me was Han complaining he was hungry, Cade and Cole had fallen asleep a few minutes before this. I told Han to look after the twins while I went back to the apartment for food.

The living room was in darkness when I went in, only the holo-screen was lit up. It looked like the ending titles to one of Diana's favourites. I wandered up to it and turned it off. A soft snoring made me jump and I whipped round. I hadn't noticed the heap on the sofa. It made my heart leap into my throat. Curled under the huge duvet from mine and Obi-Wan's bed was Diana, Charlotte and Obi-Wan. They were all fast asleep. Diana was curled up on Obi-Wan's chest like she had been this morning and Charlotte was sprawled on the other side of his chest. I found the holo-camera we kept in a drawer in the living room and snapped a picture. They must have been tired. Especially if Diana fell asleep in the middle of one of her favourites. Granted Obi-Wan did look a lot less tired than he had this morning, and he looked a lot younger now, curled up on the sofa with his daughters.

My reverie was broken by Diana waking up. She shifted slightly and her head stuck up from the cocoon of duvet.

"Hello sleepy. Are you hungry?"  
I crouched down next to her. She nodded and lifted her arms up. I pulled her out of Obi-Wan's embrace and we made our way to the kitchen to look for food. Our search was interrupted by Obi-Wan staggering in carrying a still sleeping Charlotte.

"I was wondering who had turned the holo off. What time is it?"  
I smiled at him and he sat on the counter.

"About two thirty. Did you have a good sleep?"  
He smiled and nodded.

"I'm quite hungry. Actually."  
I laughed and went over to him and ran my hands up his thighs, delighting in the way the muscles twitched under my hands.

"I think we all are. Couldn't we just order something?"  
He nodded and leaned forward to kiss me.  
He jumped down from the counter and the sudden jerk woke Charlotte. She started to fuss immediately. Obi-wan calmed her quickly and she returned to her normal happy self. He and Diana followed me through the palace to my office. Diana wakened up on the journey and was happily skipping in front of us by the time we arrived. Han was overjoyed to see her and pulled her into 'his' corner where he had been playing with his ships. Charlotte was set down with her brothers and for once didn't fuss about leaving Obi-Wan's arms. Her brothers were even quite vocal with her around too. I smiled widely and sat on the floor near them. Charlotte made no objection to me tickling her tummy. Obi-Wan sat across from me and smiled down at the three gurgling babies on the floor.

"They're not being shy anymore."  
I whispered. Obi-Wan looked up at me grinning.

"No they're not. But look at the size difference."  
There was indeed a big size difference. The twins looked months older than Charlotte, mind you Diana had never been very big, maybe it was a feminine thing, but that aside, the triplets were actually bonding and 'talking'.

"I think it's safe to say, my idea worked."  
Obi-Wan looked quite smug.

"Shush you. It may have worked, but that is no excuse to look like that."  
I couldn't help smiling, he smiled back at me.

"Alright, now I'm hungry I'm going to go and sort out food. Are you staying here or going back?"  
He stood and offered me a hand.

"Going back I think. I've done most of what I needed to do today. The rest I can do after we've eaten."  
I took his hand and stood. He kissed my cheek.

"You take Charlotte and I'll follow with the boys."  
I nodded and picked Charlotte up. She didn't make a fuss like she would have and I beamed at the little girl who was happily cooing in my arms.  
Obi-Wan picked the twins up and called for Han and Diana to follow us. They skipped in front of us happily.  
We reached my apartments and Obi-Wan set himself down on the sofa with the twins still in his lap. I sat next to him, still clutching Charlotte.

"She's not making a fuss Obi."  
I looked at him, still smiling widely.

"I know. You look absolutely beautiful."  
He smiled at me and told Diana to fetch a droid.

I got the droid to get us some food and returned to my family. Han and Diana were babbling away in a corner and Obi-Wan was playing with the twins on the sofa. I don't think life had ever been so good.

**Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review…**


	19. Chapter 18

**I may be skipping time here because the triplets are eighteen months old, but it was much easier than writing a few chapters along the same lines as before, anyhow, enjoy:**

**Satine POV:**

"No! You are not taking them outside to do lightsaber practice, Obi, they're not even two yet!"  
My husband darted for the door, carrying our three youngest children.

"Oh but I am. We won't get into any trouble, we're just in the garden."  
He bounded out of the door leaving me standing exasperated in the middle of the living room. Han and Diana were drawing quietly on the table but looked up when they heard me yelling.

"S'wrong mama?"  
Han asked, his bright hazel eyes regarding me with concern.

"Nothing, just daddy being dense."  
I sighed and sat down next to him.

"What's dense mama?"  
His eyes had followed me as I sat down.

"Means daddy's being an idiot and won't listen."  
Diana piped up. I hid a smirk.

"Yes it does. Now what are you drawing?"  
I leaned over to look at her paper but she covered it.

"Surprise."  
She smiled and I raised an eyebrow.

"And what about you Han?"  
I looked at his.

"My ship!"  
He exclaimed proudly, it was indeed a drawing of his favourite model ship. I smiled and stood up.

"Well I think it's very good."  
I smiled at him and went back to the window. From there I could see the whole scene unfolding between the four members of my family who were sat calmly under a tree.  
I watched Obi-Wan's face light up when he sat Charlotte in his lap and she clasped her hands around the lightsaber he always carried. He showed her how to hold it and then ignited it on what I could only assume was very low power. She giggled in delight as he moved her hands so the bright blue blade moved too. Her brothers were sat on one side of him and their faces just displayed wonder. I smiled at the joy present on each and every one of their faces and my hand moved subconsciously to my stomach.  
Obi-Wan's head came up and he caught my eye. I smiled at him and he powered the lightsaber down and said something to the triplets. They all looked up and waved at me I waved back and blew them a kiss. Obi-Wan returned it and smiled widely at me before turning his attention back to the triplets.

They came back in just before dinner and had apparently been working on more than just lightsaber things outside because as soon as they came in through the door all three eighteen month olds flung themselves at me. It did help that I was sat on the floor but having three energetic toddlers pounce on you is not very comfortable in the best of circumstances. But when all three of them jumped on me I was showered with kisses and my twin sons managed a whole sentence, granted a short one but a whole sentence! I glanced up at Obi-Wan in shock, he was stood there grinning and looking quite proud of them.

"Did you teach them this?"  
I asked him once they had all settled, Cade and Cole seemed content to both sit in my lap while Charlotte went back to Obi-Wan and whined until he picked her up, She nestled herself into his shoulder and smiled down at me.

"Yes I did. Did you enjoy?"  
He grinned down at me.

"Of course I did!"  
I beamed up at him, having all three of my youngest children's first complete sentence be 'Love you mommy' was an amazing feeling. He sat down on the sofa behind me and I leaned on his leg.

"So did you have fun?"  
I asked the twins, and slightly directed it to Charlotte, despite being very vocal before learning to talk she had become quieter than her brothers and a more like Obi-Wan. The twins had become louder and more boisterous and we had had to move Charlotte out of the room they were all sharing. Both boys in my lap nodded and opened their mouth to respond when Charlotte started making 'buzzing' noises from where she was sat on Obi-Wan's lap. All three of us who were sat on the floor looked up at her, slightly confused. She was sat on Obi-Wan's lap with her head resting against his chest and absentmindedly making 'lightsaber' noises. Obi-Wan poked her nose lightly and she stopped and looked a little dazed. She made a final 'buzz' noise before quietening down.

"Fun!"  
Cade squealed, he bounced on my knee clapping his hands. Cole quickly joined him. My knees started to hurt eventually so I had to calm them down.  
Obi-Wan's eyes were transfixed on the Holo-net which was playing quietly on the large screen. I studied his face, something was wrong so I snapped my attention back to the screen and turned it up.

It was showing Coruscant, Naboo and Alderaan. There had apparently been bombings and each of the capital cities were targeted. Coruscant's feature showed the Jedi temple and the senate building, both of those had been bombed, but not so much as to create a massive problem. On Naboo the spaceport outside Theede had been affected, making a big impact on trade there so the people could now not gain access to needed supplies. And lastly the academy of Alderaan had been the bombed, just so much as to cause a problem. It was one of the highest ranking educational institutions in the galaxy, a prime target for any attack like this.  
MY attention was caught by what came next.

"_Authorities from every system are calling for aid and most suspect these acts to be the work of former Chancellor, Palpatine and an ex-Jedi knight Reeze Tyryén. Reasons why are not yet known but systems are being warned that a recurrence of the 'Clone Wars' may be upon us within the next few years, an actual time frame cannot be predicted at this current moment but we are assured it will be some time. Neutral systems are encouraged to side with the Republic for greater protection and to increase chances of victory."_

Obi-Wan switched the screen off and just stared at it blankly. I looked up at him with a mix of shock and confusion clear on my face. Charlotte had quietened significantly, as if she knew what was going on. The twins were blissfully unaware and carried on with their incoherent babbling. Diana and Han seemed to know what was going on too as they looked up at us with tears in their eyes.

"Obi, Reeze?"  
I questioned, knowing it would be the main question on many people's minds, I just wanted an answer now, while he was too shocked to elaborate.

"We thought he was dead, his presence was nowhere and we thought the chancellor had died, his was impossible to sense as well. Satine the whole council concentrated their energy, we couldn't find them."  
I nodded.

"And these attacks?"  
I pressed tentatively.

"They're only designed to create panic. Whoever the instigator was, they knew what they were doing. They don't want to attempt a complete takeover because they're either not powerful enough, or they want to just make their presence known and make it known what they can do. This is merely designed to inflict terror and create confusion and instability, eventually leading to mistrust and rebellion in some cases."  
He still didn't meet my eyes, it worried me that he was being like this and that the situation from two years ago had reasserted itself.

"Obi, we're neutral…"  
I whispered.

"I know. Well I'm not but that won't stop whoever is doing this. These, I think renegade would be the right term, but these renegade groups will see neutral systems as weak, they will be the first to be targeted if things get rougher Satine, please, think about it."  
He almost begged then put Charlotte down and left the apartment. I thought for a few minutes and put Cade and Cole on the sofa, telling Han and Diana to look after the triplets for a while I went to look for Obi-Wan.  
It took me a while to find him; he was just hanging up a com. call when I slid into the room.

"I was talking to Anakin. They were on Tatooine when this all happened. The council are all alright though, the bombing only happened on one of the lower levels. The Senate building was the worst hit. The landing platforms were severely damaged. Nobody was killed from Coruscant, just quite a few badly injured, some they don't hold hope for. There were three dead on Naboo, one pilot, his co-pilot and a port worker, many injured, but not as bad as Coruscant. Alderaan,"  
Here he took a deep breath.

"Seven students were killed and one teacher, the injured are all residents of the school. The family members are calling for an inquiry."  
He still had his back to me and his head hung and one hand hadn't moved from the com. controls, he looked quite disturbed. I went up to him and slid my arms around his waist. He turned and his arms found their way around my waist.

"I just feel so guilty Satine, if Anakin and I had just killed Reeze like we were meant to then this wouldn't be happening."  
He buried his head in my neck. It broke my heart to hear him sounding so defeated.

"Obi, you and I both know what Palpatine is like, he would have found a new apprentice, you aren't to blame for this. You two loved Reeze like a brother you wouldn't have been able to kill him, even if you wanted to."  
He nodded and my arms tightened.

"And the report didn't say for definite. It was only an assumption. You can't be like this Obi, I need you now more than ever."  
I whispered. His arms tightened and he nodded.

"Whatever you decide, you know I'll stick with you."  
He whispered. I slackened my grip slightly and dipped away so he would look at me.

"You don't understand."  
I whispered.

"I need your guidance, you know what happened last time the galaxy was in such a state, you saw it first-hand. And technically you are Duke Consort so your opinion counts in politics now too."  
He nodded slightly and moved his head forward, closer to mine.

"No, not now. We have to get back, I left the triplets with Han and Diana."  
He nodded and tightened his arms again, showing no intention of moving, but almost as if he could sense that I was hiding something he made a face at me as if urging me to tell.

"Obi, I'm pregnant."  
I whispered. He tensed against me.

"I thought we were waiting until the triplets were older…"  
He whispered, looking deep into my eyes.

"So did I, but you know as well as I do that I don't have an implant."  
He smiled slightly. And his hands slid round so they were cradling my waist.

"I love you."  
He whispered. I smiled slightly and kissed him lightly.

"As I love you."  
I whispered back. His hands slid around my waist and we walked back through the palace to our apartments.

"Are we going to tell the children?"  
He asked. I shook my head.

"Not now, it's too early, something could happen, gods forbid."  
He nodded and tightened his arm around me protectively.

"I know you might not want to do this, but it would reassure me if you were to side with the republic."  
He muttered after a while. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"If anything more happens like this, then I will. It seems this renegade group is only concentrating their fire power on the systems very loyal to the republic throughout 'the clone wars'. Neutral systems will be sure to be targeted once their forces build up more."  
He made a noise of agreement and we left it at that. Our apartment was surprisingly still intact when we returned, the triplets were babbling away on the sofa and Han and Diana were still colouring. Obi-Wan strayed over to the sofa and picked Charlotte up. I laughed inwardly at this; of course he would go to his favourite for a cuddle if he was feeling down. He flopped in the armchair and clutched her close to his chest. She didn't seem to mind, but it was almost as if she knew her father was upset, their moods matched perfectly. I sat down near the twins and wrapped my arms around them. They jumped a little but relaxed when I kissed the tops of their heads, both boys leaned back into me and I pulled them onto my lap where they carried on their babbling from before. This made me smile widely and I just observed my sons in peace. It was hard to believe that all three of these little humans would all grow up in the middle of this horrible development, and even worse fight in it if it got worse. I shuddered involuntarily and looked up to see Obi-Wan looking over at Diana. I cleared my throat and his gaze snapped over to me.

"That force dampener is never coming off."  
He declared forcefully. I nodded and we both turned our attention back to the children in our laps, my concentration was broken by Diana bounding up to me with her drawing in her hands.

"Present!"  
She sang. I smiled and took it off her. It was a picture of a rose that grew in the gardens. More specifically in the part of the garden Obi-Wan and I had gotten married. My smile grew and I kissed her cheek.

"It's beautiful baby."  
She smiled and skipped back over to where Han was still drawing at the table. My eyes followed them and I couldn't help the feeling of slight dread creeping into my heart.

"My children's childhood would be filled with war. It wasn't fair."  
I sighed and hugged my sons close. It wasn't fair.

**Let me know how this was, I've started a weird system of writing the last chapters first, so they're all done for this story oddly. Anyhow, please review…**


	20. Chapter 19

**When the triplets leave Mandalore with Obi-Wan to go to the temple.  
I don't own Star Wars or Come What May.**

**Enjoy:**

**Obi-Wan POV:**

One month to the day after their birthday and the triplets were making their all-important journey to Coruscant. Charlotte was beyond excited but the twins didn't know what to make of it. They were excited to be going to the temple with me, I had shown them pictures and Charlotte had technically attended a council meeting, she had been ill a few months after Flora was born and wouldn't stay with anyone except me for some reason.  
The council didn't really approve at first but she was silent and just stayed curled up on my lap through the whole thing. I got a few com. messages in the minutes after the meeting ended from various members of the council about her, some just saying how adorable she was and others about how much of a good child she was, some a bit of both.

Satine was coming with us and staying on Coruscant for a week and then returning to Mandalore with Han, Diana and Flora. Flora had started walking a few weeks ago and Han and Diana followed her around everywhere to 'make sure she doesn't fall' it was fairly funny if you ever saw it and I pitied Satine slightly, having a toddler and two older ones following her round everywhere will be infuriating for her.

Flora's first reaction to flying was nowhere near as bad as Charlotte's, in fact she was rather like Diana, she loved it but was a little wary at first. Charlotte spent the whole flight curled up with me again. I didn't mind, she was quiet and I had a headache which wasn't going to be a good thing if Anakin was the first person I saw. Satine had started checking on us almost hourly, but I had eventually banned her from opening the door  
before we reached Coruscant since the noise it made was grating and the children all playing in the other room were actually being rather loud. She actually found this ban quite funny, since it wasn't often I was even remotely ill but when I was I apparently didn't wear it well, worse than injury in fact.  
Charlotte was delightful company though. She just slept and when she needed something whispered. She had thrown my commlink across the room when it went off two hours before we landed which I found quite funny, but the wretched device kept going off so she got up to go and get it for me. It was Anakin, he was extremely excitable about our impending arrival but he told me I had to report straight to the council which was the last thing I wanted.

Landing hadn't been such a problem but the light that suddenly streamed through my eyes when I stepped outside was problematic. My eyes immediately snapped shut and my hand let go of the one that Charlotte was clinging tightly to so I could cram the heels of my palms into my eyes. Strangely enough Anakin was my saviour where this was concerned, his hand appeared in front of my face complete with painkillers and other tablets for a headache while his other hand pried one of mine from around my eyes. A bottle of water appeared along with the medication which I took there and then before greeting my best friend. Charlotte took to Anakin almost immediately which was strange but since she was in a strange environment and didn't know what was going on very well she fussed until I would carry her. Anakin thought this was funny, and on the walk to the temple started filling me in on everything that had been going on.  
He and Padmé now had five children, Luke and Leia, Anya and another set of twins, Fae and Chase who were only a few months younger than Flora. He looked so happy when talking about his family and radiated such light that it was impossible not to think how Jedi had managed before the rules were changed- well some obviously hadn't if the amount of children and lovers were anything to go by.

Satine took the three non-Jedi-to-be children to her apartment while Anakin and I took the triplets to the temple. The twins joked around with Anakin as we walked and Charlotte began to trust him enough to say simple words to him on the journey which was promising since the council didn't want me bringing the triplets into the council room at the beginning so they would have to stay with him for a bit.  
Apparently Luke had already started his training a few months ago which Anakin was ridiculously proud of and he would be in the same classes as the triplets because of their age and how close Anakin and I are which was a great thing we thought.

"What do the council want to see me about Anakin? They said nothing when I was spoken to before we left."  
Anakin just shrugged and ran after Cole.

"They were as secretive and nondescript as ever."  
He explained and threw Cole in the air. My son giggled giddily and was put down so he could go running off after his brother.  
The walk to the council chambers didn't take very long, but the chore of getting Charlotte detached from me did. She refused to let go of my neck, even when told Anakin would be with her until I came back. There were a few almost crying fits but she eventually relented and allowed herself to be put in Anakin's arms. She did look at me like I had offended her though which was an odd feeling, to be accused of wrongdoing by a three year old…

The council were all sat in their customary circle and waiting as patiently as ever, a few were trying to hide slight smiles, they had probably sensed if not heard what had been going on outside the doors and since they had all seen Charlotte before and knew a little of what she was like I think they found it amusing.

"Master Kenobi, I see Skywalker delivered our message."  
I nodded at the council member.

"He did, but I can't help wondering why you would want to see me so soon after landing?"

"Your children's midichlorian counts, we need to discover."  
I nodded, this could have waited I'm sure…

"Do you want me to bring them in then? Anakin is waiting with them outside."  
A mutter of approval went round the room and Master Yoda nodded to me and opened the doors with the force.  
Anakin stood from where he was sat on the floor with Charlotte on his lap and Cade and Cole in front of him. Charlotte wriggled out of his hold and ran to me. Cade and Cole grabbed Anakin's hands and he led them into the room. Master Yoda smiled once Anakin was stood next to me and the doors closed. All three of my children were stood fairly shyly trying to hide from the eyes of the council, Charlotte was trying to bury her head in my neck and Cade and Cole had transferred from Anakin to me and were attempting to hide behind my legs although they were more confidant then their sister.

"They trust you and Skywalker more than any of us so do you want to do the tests?"  
The member who had greeted me asked. I nodded and looked to Anakin for help, he nodded too and Master Yoda beckoned us to follow him.

The six of us left the room and followed him through the temple until we reached the med centre located on the lower floor. Bant nodded at us as we entered and Master Yoda indicated for her to follow us.

"So Obi-Wan…"  
She grinned at me, I just rolled my eyes at one of my oldest friends.

"Don't even think about saying what I think you're going to say."  
She smiled and opened a door for us. Inside was a bed and next to it a tray with syringes and needles. Charlotte didn't like the look of this and her arms tightened around my neck. Master Yoda sat himself in a chair in the corner and Anakin lifted Cade and Cole onto the bed. Since Charlotte was getting quite worked up I took her outside the room to calm down.

When we went back in Bant was already getting one tube of blood ready to be tested and Cade was sat with a bacta patch on his arm. Anakin was just getting on from Cole when I sat next to him on the bed with Charlotte on my lap. It turns out neither of the boys had made a fuss about the tests and were quite happily talking to Master Yoda and Anakin. I was handed the last needle and managed to straighten Charlotte's arm out. She tensed and whimpered when the needle went into her arm but didn't cry which I'm sure I did when I was tested, but then again I was younger than her.  
Bant grinned at her when I handed her the vial and disappeared with the tray full of equipment.

"And now, wait, we must."  
Master Yoda piped up when the door shut. We all lapsed into comfortable silence and Cade and Cole started looking round the room in wonder. Master Yoda beckoned Charlotte over to him, she looked up at me and I nodded and put her on the floor. She wandered over uncertainly to him and he got off his chair. They both sat on the floor and talked quietly. Charlotte didn't use many words but she seemed to communicate her points well anyway Cade and Cole joined her after a few minutes and all four of them sat on one floor talking away about various things, Master Yoda was intrigued to know that they had already wielded a lightsaber, even if it was on low power, and that they all already knew how to put weak shields up. Anakin looked at me in shock when he heard this and I just shrugged at him.

"You're ridiculous you know that…"  
He announced. I merely smiled and nodded.

"So you tell me."  
I muttered as Bant came back in. Master Yoda looked up at her expectantly.

"The same as Obi-Wan."  
Yoda nodded and stood.

"Back to the council room we should go, other tests there are to do."  
He chuckled and led the way out of the room. Charlotte grabbed my hand and Cade and Cole ran on ahead slightly.

We got back to the council chamber and Anakin and I were told to wait outside. The triplets didn't like this much but we reassured by Anakin's and my reassurances that they weren't going to be harmed, they were just going to play a few memory games and we would just be outside.

It didn't take long for the doors to open and my children to come bounding out again. A different member of the council appeared with them and announced that they would become Jedi and I had to take them to the crèche tomorrow morning but other than that they were going to live with me in the apartment I had in the temple after Satine took the rest of the children back to Mandalore. Anakin would also be living with us with Luke and Chase later, and any other sons he and Padmé might have. Padmé had made it very clear that if any of their daughters were force sensitive Anakin could teach them how to use the force and they would learn how to use a lightsaber basically, but they would never become Jedi. She couldn't understand why Satine was letting Charlotte become one really, but that was just her.

Anakin and I took them back to Satine's apartment, were Padmé had already arrived and it looked like she had been there for some time, Luke was playing with Han, Leia and Anya were finding Diana's dolls very interesting but Flora, Chase and Fae were nowhere to be found.  
Satine and Padmé greeted us warmly with hugs and kisses as soon as we stepped in the door and the twins ran off to where Han and Luke were playing with Han's ships. Charlotte stayed with me though, unsure of where to go. Satine crouched to her level to talk to her.

"Want to play with Diana and her dolls?"  
Charlotte shook her head.

"Han and Luke?"  
Charlotte looked over there and shook her head.

"What do you want to do then?"  
She shrugged and opened her mouth to speak but then looked up at Padmé and shut it again. Padmé looked a little offended at this but Anakin shook his head, dismissing it. Satine stood up, giving up trying to reason with her about something to do. Charlotte grabbed my hand tightly and leaned on me. Padmé looked down at her curiously and Satine smiled.

"She doesn't talk to many people often, usually it's only Obi who can hold a conversation with her, I only ever get a few words as a sentence."  
Padmé nodded and walked off to another room, Anakin raised an eyebrow and made to follow her but Satine stopped him.

"Flora, Fae and Chase are all asleep in there."  
Anakin nodded and flopped down on a couch near the boys. I sat on the other one, as did Satine. Charlotte wriggled down into the space between us and hugged Satine round the waist, she looked down at her and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hello sweetie, did you enjoy today?"  
Charlotte shrugged.

"Gonna be a Jedi mommy!"  
Satine nodded and stroked her head.

"You are indeed, but what happened today?"

"Daddy made my arm hurt and bleed."  
Satine chuckled.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."  
Charlotte shrugged.

"An I played a game with some weird looking people in a big room."  
Satine nodded, I had told her about what happened with new Jedi a few days before we left Mandalore.

"Was daddy not in the room?"  
Charlotte shook her head.

"Daddy and Uncle Ani got told to wait outside."  
Satine looked at me curiously.

"I'm their father and Anakin is obviously close to them so they didn't want us helping in any way I guess."  
The crease in her brow deepened.

"But you're on the council, shouldn't you have gone in too?"  
I shrugged and twisted one of Charlotte's curly bunches around my finger.

"Even so, I'm their father first."  
She sighed and shrugged again.

"Fair point I guess. Do you want a drink?"  
I nodded and she went into the kitchen. Charlotte stood up and picked up my data pad from the table in front of us.

"Story!"  
She cheered and handed me it. I pulled her up onto the couch next to me and flicked through to find her favourite.

"You read it this time."  
She shook her head.

"Charlotte, you read. If you do the first three pages I'll do the rest."  
She groaned.

"Don't wanna though daddy."  
I chuckled and slid my arm around her shoulders.

"Well you're going to. Come on, show me how clever you're getting and how well you can read."  
She groaned again but agreed.  
Satine came back in a few minutes later and gave me my drink. She sat on the other side of Charlotte and joined me in listening to her reading. After she had finished the first few pages she looked up at me to carry on but Satine insisted she carried on, Charlotte didn't like this change but was eventually talked round by flattery and bribery.  
Padmé came back in the room a few minutes before Charlotte finished the book and sank down with the girls. She announced they would be going when Charlotte finished reading, to which Satine and I both nodded. Anakin was too absorbed in the game with the ships to notice much else.

* * *

The week in which the triplets had been accepted as Jedi had gone ridiculously fast. She had seen us to our new apartment and helped with the triplets' clothes and toys, Cade and Cole were sharing a room again, but Charlotte was on her own. Both rooms were across from mine, which Satine approved of. Luke and the twins had said they wanted to share a room when we told them they were going be living together, so that was arranged and an extra bed had been found for him. Luckily the room was quite big and it wasn't a cramped situation. Anakin's room was next to mine and still had some of his things in, much like mine. He had teased me when we had been sorting rooms out, that I was going to have to go back to my Jedi clothes, not the nice, colourful tunics and trousers I had been wearing since I left years ago. I dismissed it and told him didn't mind them, but I was planning on alternating my wardrobe.

Padmé was set to leave for Naboo with her daughters and Chase until he was older, in three days, Anakin wasn't looking forward to it one bit but there were plans for us all to go to Corellia next summer which brightened him up a lot.  
My thought wandered through various subjects and my eyes travelled round the room before eventually coming to rest on my left hand which was propped up on my chair arm at the elbow and my fingers were twirling my ring around my finger. I grinned when my thoughts flicked to when I was given it after we got here last week.

_Flashback_

_Last dinner with Satine before she goes home, well tomorrow will be the last, but that is being spent as a family, tonight was just us two. We were going to a restaurant that we had been to before quite a few times, but that was before it had come out that we were married._

_I was sat in the living room with Diana, Han and Padmé- She was watching the children while we went out. Padmé had given me her approval of what I was wearing when I appeared out of the bedroom, Diana thought I looked very handsome and Han didn't give his opinion.  
My tunic was deep blue, like the one I had gotten married in- of course the video R4 had taken of that had been publicly shown a few years ago since we weren't going to repeat the whole thing just for people to see we were actually married. It was slightly different though, the embroidery was silver and it turned down at my neck in wide lapels, revealing a high necked silver shirt under it. The pants and boots were still the same though, matching deep blue to my tunic tucked into my polished and shining black boots._

_Padmé was playing with Diana and her dolls and Han was quietly messing around with his ships when Satine appeared. I was flicking through the channels on the holo-net so I didn't notice her appearing, Diana was the first to spot her._

"_Mama you look beautiful!"  
She cried and jumped up to hug her. I turned my head and my jaw dropped somewhat.  
She was stood in the arch that led to the corridor most of the bedrooms were on. Her dress showed every curve on her beautiful body, it was darker blue than what I was wearing but shimmery. The top fitted her perfectly, with a slightly 'V-d' neckline, showing just enough of her that I was comfortable with other people seeing, the thin straps holding the dress up criss-crossed over her back, which wasn't very covered since the back of the dress dipped ridiculously low, but what really caught my attention was when she walked further into the room, even though the skirt was full and pooled around her legs, there was a slit in the skirt, right up to her upper thigh, this made the skirt flow behind her when she walked and showed her long porcelain leg, and dainty foot encased in silver heeled shoes that matched her locket and ring. Her hair was lightly curled and since she had let it grow it was now at the middle of her back._

"_Obi-Wan, breathe."  
Padmé chuckled behind my ear. I jumped slightly and stood._

"_You look phenomenal my darling."  
I managed to whisper when I got close to her. She smiled up at me and slid her arms around my neck while mine found her waist._

"_And you look so handsome."  
She whispered back and I leaned down to kiss her softly and slowly since this would be one of the last for a while.  
Padmé's cough broke us apart however and we she tapped the chrono that was attached to her wrist. Satine and I both smiled guiltily and I helped her on with her cloak._

"_Thank you for watching them Padmé."  
Satine said softly before we went through the door, Padmé just smiled._

"_I don't mind. You two go and enjoy your night now."  
She urged us, we both grinned and were away._

_Dinner had been fantastic, and we were now strolling through a park with many fountains. It looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight and Satine pulled me down next to her on the edge of one of the bigger, more ornate fountains._

"_Obi, since I'm going back to Mandalore soon, and I won't be able to keep an eye on you, I thought you might need this."  
She brought out a small box from her bag and handed it me.  
I opened it cautiously and chuckled at what was inside._

"_You're silly to be this controlling but I do also think it's a good idea, and I don't think I'm ever going to be taking this off now."  
I grinned and slid the ring onto my left hand. It matched hers in the sense that it was silver coloured, I'm not quite sure what metal, but there were a few bands twisted together like hers, there just wasn't the dark blue stone sat on the top with little white stones surrounding it._

"_I love you."  
She murmured, I was still looking at the ring on my finger.  
Her hand brought my face up to look her in the eye, she was grinning._

_I smiled and pulled her upright so we were stood chest to chest. My arm wrapped around her waist and rested at the very base of her back, almost so low it could be considered inappropriate, but it pulled her as close as she could be. One of her hands clutched my shoulder and her other was clutched in mine above my heart._

"_Obi, there's no music."  
I smiled._

"_Doesn't matter."  
I whispered and started swaying._

_Never knew, I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish inside your kiss,  
Every day I love you more and more._

_She looked up at me and rested her forehead against mine._

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing,  
Telling me to give you everything.  
Seasons may change, Winter to spring,  
But I love you, until the end of time._

_Her head moved sideways so the side of it rested against mine and I whispered the chorus into her ear._

_Come what may,  
Come what may.  
I will love you,  
until my dying day._

_I shifted her in my arms and twirled her out before pulling her back into me, holding her even tighter than before, her laugh was like nothing I have heard, it was beautiful._

_Suddenly the world , seems such a perfect place,  
Suddenly it moved, with such a perfect grace,  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,  
It all revolves around you._

_Satine lay her head on my shoulder, her breath kept fluttering lightly and teasingly across my neck._

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide,  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide.  
But I love you, until the end, of time._

_She sighed against me contentedly and I turned my head to kiss her temple and down to her neck, sucking lightly on her earlobe when I passed it. Smiling against her skin when she shivered._

_Come what may,  
Come what may.  
I will love you,  
until my dying day._

_She pulled away from me when I hummed the last three lines of the chorus into her neck._

"_I didn't know you could sing."  
She smiled. I just grinned and kissed her gently._

"_I love you."  
I muttered. She whispered the same back and rubbed her nose against mine._

"_I can't understand how we ever managed years apart."  
She whispered, both my hands had now moved to the small of her back and hers were both around my neck._

"_Neither can I. I don't know what I'm going to do without you with me every minute of every day."_

"_There's always the comm. call. And of course you're going to be visiting regularly and there is of course Senate meetings."  
She offered, I gave her a slight smile._

"_Well It's better than nothing."  
I sighed and leaned in to kiss her, this time my tongue slid into her mouth and met hers in a delightful battle for dominance which in my opinion ended all too soon.  
She pulled away from me and regarded me with serious eyes._

"_We need to be getting back, Padmé will want to go to bed."  
She whispered. I nodded reluctantly but stole one last kiss before slipping my arm around her shoulders. Hers went around my waist and we sauntered slowly towards home._

_End Flashback_

There had of course been tears when Satine left, mostly from Diana who had experienced me not coming with them too many times. Cade and Cole cried too and clung to Satine like their lives depended on it. Han just stood to the side not really saying much but he did look very sad. Flora didn't even know what was going on though, she realised that I wasn't coming back with them, but didn't know why, or why her brothers and sister weren't going back either. She cried quite a bit when I hugged her goodbye. Charlotte only cried a little when she hugged Satine, and then retreated back into my arms. Satine did a remarkable job of not crying until she was wrapped in my arms. She hugged me tightly with her arms round my shoulders and mine around her waist. If it had been any tighter, we may have broken something. But as soon as her head was buried in my shoulder she let out a few sobs. We had stayed like this for a while just whispering things like 'I love you' to each other.  
We eventually parted and I kissed her goodbye, this lasted until we were absolutely desperate for breath, which was quite a while.

As the ship pulled away I crouched down next to the triplets and they all curled into me, my arm encircled them and we waved the ship off, only when it wasn't visible anymore did we go back to the apartment. We had watched many holos, all of us curled up on one of the two huge couches in the apartment. The triplets had been so worn out by the time I think the fourth one ended that they had gone straight to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows, leaving me here to just sink into my thoughts alone.

**So, the end of an era (slightly) I'm at a loss whether to post the rest (I'm planning to re-write the next trilogy slightly) in a separate story or just carry this one on. Post your opinion in a review or PM me. The vacation will be posted in 'Breaking the Code' as soon as it's finished, I hope you enjoyed this, please let me know what you think in a review, thanks for reading…**


	21. Chapter 20

**The triplets' padawan decision, not what was earlier decided though.**

**Enjoy;**

**General POV:**

"Obi-Wan, your children are at the age where they must become padawans to a master, you need to choose."  
Obi-Wan sighed and slumped further into his seat. His hand ran its way down his face tiredly. The subject of padawans had been going on for quite some time now, the trials were looming where each hopeful youngling had a chance to show themselves off to the best of their ability in the hopes that a master might pick one of them. Charlotte, Cade and Cole had all been looking forward to these for weeks now and Charlotte especially had spent so much time training for them. Cade and Cole on the other hand didn't seem to want to take part in the violence as much but wanted to take a slightly more pacifistic view. Obi-Wan had been quite amused when they told him this, but also immensely proud of his sons for speaking out for what they wanted to do, in a way much like Satine often did.

"Can't I talk to them first? The twins want to do something vastly different to their sister. Choosing without talking to them might be unwise and lead to the worst possible repercussions."  
A murmur of approval buzzed around the room.

"You have tonight to decide. Master Skywalker has already decided and started teaching Young Luke."  
Obi-Wan nodded and sat upright in his chair.

* * *

When he returned to the apartment, Anakin was sat with all three younglings on the floor in the middle of the living room. He appeared to be helping them with homework since each one had their datapad out and was tapping away on it while Anakin dictated something.  
Obi-Wan grinned and went over to the little group. He ruffled the twins' hair and tugged Charlotte's high ponytail. She grinned up at him and stood up to give him a hug whereas the twins merely grinned and waved.

Obi-Wan sat down on the couch nearest the group but what they had been doing before when Anakin looked up at him.  
He saw and sensed something and almost immediately stood.

"Luke, we're carrying this on in your room."  
Luke was about to question this but Anakin just pulled him upright and led him out of the room.

**Obi-Wan POV:**

"Dad, what's going on?"  
Charlotte asked quietly from where she was sat next to me. The twins had twisted round on the floor to look up at me.

"Nothing bad has happened, but we need to talk about something quite serious, you all know you're going to have to be taken on by someone as a padawan right?"  
They all nodded and I carried on.

"But, the council have decided Charlotte is going to go to one master and you Cade and Cole are going to go to another, not split up."

"But dad I thought we were all staying together. Who are we all going to then?"  
Cade piped up.

"Yeah, I thought we were all going to be trained by you?"  
Cole backed his twin up whereas Charlotte just sat in silence next to me.

"Either you two or Charlotte is. I know Charlotte wants to do something completely different to what you two want to do. So tell me in depth, how different you really want to be…"  
They sat in silence. Cade and Cole looked at each other.

"We don't want to fight all the time dad. We want to keep people well and help them."  
They said in exact synchronicity. I smiled.

"And you Charlotte? What do you want to do?"  
She looked up at me.

"What you and Uncle Ani do."  
She stated quietly and definitely.

"Right. Are you boys alright with this? It means you will go to another master."  
They nodded and Charlotte grinned.

"Does that mean you're going to train me dad? Like uncle Ani is training Luke."  
I nodded and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I responded but looked at my sons with slight concern, they returned this.

"So who are we going to go to?"  
Cole asked. I bit my lip.

"I don't quite know Cole. But it will all be worked out in time. There are the trials which you have all been working towards to think about though."  
They nodded. My arms hadn't moved from around Charlotte.

"Are we going to tell mom?"  
She asked quietly.

"No. We'll tell her when Cade and Cole are sorted."  
She nodded and I opened my arms to my sons. They stood and came for a hug.

"Do you have any idea of who might want to take us?"  
Cade asked. I thought. Bant got on with them, they got on with her. Perhaps that was a possibility to explore.

"Maybe. But why do you ask? You've got a chance to show yourselves off as best you can."

"But we don't really want to. And those lightsabers are hard to use."  
I chuckled.

"I know. But as soon as you get a master then we'll go with Luke and Anakin and whoever you go with, we'll all go and you'll all get your sabers."  
They nodded. Their nervousness was almost tangible in the room as well as Charlotte's joy.

"Tomorrow, I'll tell the council about what I talked to you about now, and they might have plans for you, you never know."  
They pulled away from me.

"You don't need to worry about this ok?"  
They nodded and I ruffled their hair fondly.

"Now, what was all this about?"  
I gestured to the datapads.

"Homework dad. Master Mundi set us an essay on this war and Uncle Anakin was trying to help us when you came in."  
I nodded at Cade and moved to the floor, dragging charlotte with me. Each of them picked up their datapad.

"Anakin's strong points have never included essay writing. Do you still want help?"  
They nodded and I leant back against the couch while they told me where they had gotten up to with Anakin.

* * *

"Obi-Wan! Have you got a minute?"  
Bant was running down the hallway after me. I smiled at her and leaned against the wall.

"I have a minute."  
She smiled and leaned against the wall next to me.

"Your twins."  
My attention peaked.

"My twins?"  
She nodded.

"Are they still master-less?"  
I nodded.

"For the moment. I don't dare let this on but I have the suspicion they could end up in the situation I was in at their stage."  
She nodded slowly.

"Agri-corps?"  
I nodded.

"Would you object to me taking them on?"  
I looked up at her sharply.

"Not at all Bant. But can I ask why? I didn't think you were thinking about that sort of path."  
She smiled.

"I happen to like your sons. Some of the others get a little infuriated with them and their constant questions if they're in the med-ward. I don't I find them a pleasure and want to help them."  
I grinned.

"You're a sanity saver Bant."  
She grinned and I flung my arms around her.

"It's alright Obi-Wan. Do you want me to talk to them before you go in and com. you? "  
I nodded.

"The meeting doesn't start for a while but be quick about it all the same."  
She nodded and wriggled out of my arms.

"I will."  
She laughed and ran off down the corridor. I grinned and leaned my head back against the wall, feeling like jumping and shouting, maybe dancing. But that would be completely inappropriate for a Jedi master, or would it...?

* * *

"Agreed, two masters have, to take you as padawan learners. You are aware of this?"  
Master Yoda asked. All three ten year olds nodded shyly.

"So, Cade and Cole, by master Eerin you are to be trained and Charlotte, by your father you are going to be taken on."  
They nodded again but were all starting to smile widely.

"Masters Kenobi and Eerin, come forward."  
Bant and I stepped forward. Master Yoda began the 'contract' which binds a master and a padawan, during which neither of the five of us stood in the middle of the room stopped grinning.

He finished and Charlotte had reached up to hold my hand tightly while he was speaking but I was handed a bottle of something and a band. Charlotte let go of my hand and I pulled a section of her hair away from the rest and dropped some of the liquid in the bottle onto it. The section grew long and stopped at her shoulder blade, a good two inches longer than it had been in its layers. I braided it gently and fastened it with the band, handed the bottle to Bant and stood up. Charlotte wrapped her arms around my waist and mine looped around her shoulders.

Bant had been given a razor as well as a band each for the boys. Their braids were only a few inches long when she had done, but seeing them without the fluffy mops they had had before was odd. They didn't look right with the style Anakin and I had had as padawans, just like it had been odd seeing Luke like that only days ago.  
Bant stood and grinned down at them, they returned it and turned back to master Yoda who smiled.

"Begin as Padawans from now you will."  
He beamed and sat back in his chair.

* * *

**Satine POV:**

The sight of my three Jedi children grinning at me from the other side of the com. call in progress. They were ecstatic about something, that was obvious, but they wouldn't tell me much more until Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived. Luke had appeared occasionally on the picture, but only really when he was getting food or a drink.  
Obi-Wan and Anakin eventually arrived, in a state of hysterics with another Jedi.

"Hello darling. How are you?"  
Obi-Wan asked cheerfully, coming over to the com. and flopping down on the couch behind our three children.

"I am fantastic. You look well."  
I smiled. He grinned back and pulled Charlotte against him. She didn't object and wrapped her arms around his neck. Anakin grabbed Luke when he was on his way back from the kitchen with food and sat him on his shoulders, going with him to what I assumed was his room. The other Jedi looked a little lost until Cade and Cole ran up to her and grabbed a hand each.

"So what was it you were waiting to tell me then?"  
I grinned, a little perplexed by my sons' affection to this Jedi. They rarely showed openness to new people.

"Look mom!"  
All three of them revealed a thin braid behind their right ears. Charlotte's had been hidden in her hair and the twins' had been tucked behind their ears.

"That's fantastic! Is your dad training all of you?"  
I asked, unable to keep the smile off my face.

"No. Only me. Bant is going to train Cade and Cole."  
Charlotte piped up. She still hadn't got off Obi-Wan's lap and released his neck. I looked at him slightly confused.

"I thought you were going to?"  
He shook his head.

"The council reversed their decision and it wouldn't have worked anyway, the boys are going to learn to be medically orientated."  
I looked at them and Bant.

"Really?"  
They nodded at me, all grinning.

"Didn't want to fight mom. And Bant's really nice."  
Cole was grinning so widely I couldn't help but smile back.

"That's great honey. But does that mean I don't get to see you as much?"  
Cade and Cole looked at Obi-Wan and Bant.

"Perhaps, but I'll try not to keep them from you duchess."  
Bant piped up. My smile fell slightly.

"But they do have Obi-Wan for a father so it's more likely they will be allowed normal home visits."  
That made me feel slightly better, it had been the reasons for the frequent visits home in the first place.

"Well that makes me feel slightly better I guess."  
I sighed.

"Satine, I'll call you later, we have to move Cade and Cole's things and we all agreed to go to Dex's for food."  
I flinched.

"Obi-Wan what? They're leaving?"  
He nodded.

"They have to. There's hardly any room here as it is. And it's common for the learner to move in with the master."

"But they're not with you."

"They're near the med-centre, granted quite a way away, but they'll be safe."  
I wasn't happy about this.

"But Obi. They're your children."  
He sighed and Bant looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'm well aware of this dear, but. In fact, I'll talk to you about this later. Bant is as trustworthy as they come if that's what you're worried about now be nice and we will continue this later."  
I sighed.

"Fine. Bant, it was lovely to meet you, in some sense at least. Look after my boys."  
She smiled.

"Of course duchess."  
She grinned back.

"Until later then Satine, I love you."  
He smiled.

"I love you too Obi."

"Love you mom."  
All three children called. I replied and shut the call off.

It confused me why Obi-Wan wasn't taking on all three of them, but the boys did enjoy the more peaceful activities, unlike their sister. It did make some sort of sense that they were split up, but It didn't mean I had to like it much.

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but please review, the next chapter will have a huge time gap and if there's any more in the triplets' padawan years it will probably be in "Breaking the Code"  
Thanks for reading, please review….**


	22. Authors note (nothing to do with ending)

**I know the next part was supposed to be posted on this, but I had a re-think and it would end up horrendously long, so I have come to the conclusion that this is going to be posted in 'movie-blocks' the amount of brackets around the 'according to me' part will determine which part it is.**

**The two chapters I removed will still be up, on the next as the first two chapters (A new hope). I hope you stay with me for this and thank you if you have, your support and reviews mean a lot, honestly.**

**Look out for the next part, it will go up later today with Obi-Wan's recovery.  
Again, THANK YOUUUUUUU! :D**


End file.
